Love, Lies, and a Secret
by Sweet-Lemmon
Summary: Twenty one years ago James Potter did something to help a friend. Little did he know that it would destroy his own son’s happiness. A story about secrets, forbidden loves and lies. Slightly AU. Post Hogwarts.HHr
1. Chapter 1

**Love, Lies and a Secret. **

Pairing: Harry / Hermione

Rating: R

Genre: Romance/ Angst

Summary: Twenty-one years ago James Potter did something to help a friend. Little did he know that it would destroy his own son's happiness. A story about secrets, forbidden loves and lies. Slightly AU. Post-Hogwarts.

Warning: Spoilers from the six books. Rated for sex, language, and adult themes. WIP.

AN: I know...i know…another story! But I just couldn't take it off my head!

Thanks to Jonathan for the amazing job in this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

_I have a tale to tell  
Sometimes it gets so hard to hide it well  
I was not ready for the fall  
Too blind to see the writing on the wall  
A man can tell a thousand lies  
I've learned my lesson well  
Hope I live to tell  
The secret I have learned, 'till then  
It will burn inside of me  
I know where beauty lives  
I've seen it once, I know the warm she gives  
The light that you could never see  
It shines inside, you can't take that from me  
The truth is never far behind  
You kept it hidden well  
If I live to tell  
The secret I knew then  
Will I ever have the chance again  
If I ran away, I'd never have the strength  
To go very far  
How would they hear the beating of my heart  
Will it grow cold  
The secret that I hide, will I grow old  
How will they hear  
When will they learn  
How will they know _

Live to Tell –Madonna

**Chapter 1 / Prologue: James Potter's Daughter****  
**  
_County Hospital, London  
September 1979_

James Potter was sitting in a chair in the waiting room watching the Muggle doctors walking from here to there. It was amazing, really, how they could do things only with machines—without any magic. As a pureblood, he couldn't totally understand the Muggles. They were so strange—unique! Of course, his wife, Lily, had explained some "Muggle things" to him, but still! It was really amazing.

"Merlin," he thought to himself, "I am starting to look like Arthur Weasley!"

"James?" A female voice broke his thoughts.

James shook his head to snap out of his reverie and then gazed at the owner of the voice. He smiled genuinely.

"Star! You came! Please, have a sit!"

The woman smiled at the nickname. Only James called her that. Even her husband didn't know. It was their little secret. A little inside joke that they liked to play. Star was a longtime friend of James Potter. It was really amazing how well they seemed to have done even with the fact she was almost ten years older than he.

So, she nodded at him and sat in a chair by his side. Star was a very beautiful woman with long black hair and deep dark eyes. Her long and thin fingers were playing with the hem of her Muggle blouse. James could see she was a little cautious—and anxious.

"I am glad you came, Star."

"I simply couldn't say no, James. You did so much for me and—"

"Star, dear, I did nothing special—but let's not talk about it. I registered the baby. I mean—" James ran his fingers through his messy hair. "I am now her father; legally speaking."

Star put her hands on her knees and took a deep breath.

"I suppose you didn't tell Lily."

"Of course not!" He looked at his friend as she was mad. "I just can't tell Lily! She—we—are going through a not-so-nice phase. This last false alarm—well, she became very depressed after that."

"But she's okay now, isn't she?"

"Yes, she's better. But you know how she is. She wants a baby more than anything, and—well, she thinks it's some personal failing. I've tried to tell her we're still young, that's there's no need to hurry, but you see, that's why I can't tell her! I can't tell her that I have a daughter. Okay, the baby girl isn't really mine, but still!"

"I still think you should tell Lily. She is a good and intelligent person, James. I'm sure she will understand."

"No, I can't. I can't risk Mary . . . and the baby. What if says something? No."

"You know very well that won't happen. Lily isn't a woman that easily ´say´ things but it's your decision. Humm, what about Remus?

James seemed a little uncomfortable.

"What about him?"

"For Merlin's sake, James!"

"Okay, sorry. No, I haven't seen him. You know very well he hasn't been seeing me for a long time."

"James, you know how these times have been difficult for him. This new law about werewolves just—just destroyed any dreams he ever had."

"Yes, I know! But he was supposed to be our friend! Lily even found work for him. Okay, it's in the muggle world, but it's something! I know very well he doesn't like that Sirius, Peter, and I help him. He is too stubborn to accept it. What I can't understand is why he keeps disappearing. He even missed some Order meetings! And—and after Jane's—" He couldn't continue.

"James, I'm sure Peter misunderstood. . . ."

"No, Peter can be a little, er, _slow—_" To this, she snorted. "But he wouldn't misunderstand something like that. He did see Remus talking to Greyback, and then less than twelve hours later—well you know what happened. Jane was attacked—and killed by that monster. It was lucky that Mary wasn't there at the time. Just lucky."

Star nodded but didn't say a word. She knew how Jane Adam's death had touched James's and Lily's life. Jane was muggleborn like Lily. And also like Lily she had a muggle sister—Mary. But Mary was everything Petunia wasn't. She was caring, lovely, friendly. . . . She loved her sister's and Jane's magical world. In fact, she even started to see a wizard intimately.

It was really a surprise when James, came to see Jane a few days after her death. He was so serious that Star thought he was pranking her. However, there were no pranks. He told his friend that Mary was pregnant and afraid for her life. Star didn't need to ask who the father was. She just knew.

Despite the situation, she smiled. James Potter. He was really a good friend—a good person. So young. and so many responsibilities. He knew that if people found out the truth about the father of Mary's baby, the baby could be taken. Or worse, killed. To him it was simple. There was only one thing to be done: register the baby as his.

"Star?" asked James, looking at his friend in concern.

"Huh? Oh! Sorry, I just spaced out for a second there. But tell me, what's your, er, _daughter's_ name?"

James smiled and replied, "Hermione Jane. Hermione Jane Potter."

* * *

So, what do you think? Good? Bad?

Kisses

Sweet Lemmon


	2. A big and happy? Weasley family

**Love, Lies and a Secret **

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

AN: Just a few things first:

No, Harry and Hermione are not siblings. James only registered her. They know about it? No. Actually, _almost_ no one knows about it.

Harry knows Hermione as Hermione Granger. _Something _happened in the past and she was raised by the Grangers.

Lily and James are Harry's parents.

The story starts with H/G and H/R but you'll see that things aren't well.

Don't fear, this IS an HHr story.

Thanks Anne Pendragon for the beta!

**Chapter 2: A big (and happy?) Weasley family**

_The Burrow_

_September 19, 2000 _

Harry was sitting on the couch. Ginny, his girlfriend, was by his side, her arm around his waist. She was talking to him about something…a new dress robe she saw on Madame Mawkin's or something like that but he wasn't really paying attention.

His green eyes were wondering around the room. It was full of people: the Weasleys, Neville, Luna, Remus and Tonks, Lisa, his auror partner, Susan…and many other friends. They were all there celebrating Hermione's twenty first birthday.

They all seemed so happy…except Hermione.

And Harry knew why. 

It was because of her parents. They weren't there. They weren't there because the simple fact that they were Muggles and Muggles couldn't see the Burrow.

Harry remembered very well the day when Ron broke up with the news about the birthday party.  
_  
FlashBack _

"You did what, Ronald?" she had asked with angry disbelieve growing within her.

"I organized you birthday party, sweetie! All by myself!" Ron had answered with a smile, oblivious to her irritation. "I already invited all our friends!"

"At Burrow…"

"Of course, at the Burrow! Where else? Hermione, what's the matter?"

Harry shifted uncomfortable on the couch, facing absently the newspaper he was pretending to read. He really hated to witness Ron and Hermione's rows. 

"You know what, Ron? Do whatever you want! I am really tired right now! I am off!"

"Herms-"

"Bye, Ronald," she said firmly and then turned to Harry and said softly, "Good night, Harry." 

After she left Ron and Harry's apartment, her boyfriend turned to Harry, "What just happened here? Why couldn't she be happy? What's the problem with the Burrow? I mean, I thought she liked there!"

Harry let go of the paper and with a deep sigh he tried to explain, "Yes, Ron, Hermione likes the Burrow but that's not the problem."

"So, what's the problem then?"

"Her parents, Ron!"

"What about her parents?" Ron seemed confused. "You are making no sense, Harry!"

"Ron!" Harry was starting to get very annoying by then. "Her parents can't go to the Burrow! They are Muggles, Ron! She wants celebrate her birthday with them too!"

"Oh," was all what Ron could say and Harry just knew that his redhead friend wouldn't ever completely understand Hermione. At least, not like him.  
  
End Flashback 

Harry shook his head to vanish the memory. He continued to look around…until he saw Hermione. She was with Ron, looking extremely boring. He was talking with some friends from Ministry and Harry knew exactly what he was talking about: Quidditch! Oh Ron, you will never learn!

The boy-who-lived, no, the man- who defeated- the evil wizard, watched as Ron, unconsciously, taped nervously his left robes' pocket.  
_Oh no, Ron! Please, don't do what I think you planed to do!  
_Harry's eyes left Ron's hand and turned to Hermione. She was looking at him. And Harry knew that she also had saw 'Ron's movement'. She looked…about to explode. 

She looked at Ron and said something in his ear. He smiled and nodded. She smiled fiercely at him and left the room to the backyard.

Even if no words were exchanged between the two of them, Harry knew that Hermione needed to talk.

"Ginny, I need to go to the loo," Harry said to Ginny interrupting her boring ramblings about Wizard's fashion.

"Oh? Oh! Of course, love," she replied smiling at him. "I will chat a little with Luna and Susan, okay?"

"Okay, Ginny," Harry responded absently while he rose from the couch.

Harry found Hermione pacing nervously around the backyard's bench. When she saw him, Hermione promptly stop. With her hands on her hips she asked, "Please, Harry, please tell me he won't do what I think he will do!"

Harry ran his hand nervously through his hair and smiled weakly, "I really don't know. He didn't say any-"he stopped, remembering something. Hermione caught that.

"What? What did he say? What happened?"

"Er," replied Harry, uncomfortable. "He just came home another day complaining about how diamonds were expensive…"

"Oh, god!" she cried in despair, her hands covering her face. "He will do it, won't he?" 

Harry just grinned weakly.

Hermione took of her hands from her face and look at Harry with determination, "You will talk to him, Harry! Tell him to not do it!"

"Hermione-"

"No, Harry! If he proposes me I will…you know very well what I will do!"

"You will say no."

"Yes! You know that, he knows that! We have already talked about this so many times! Why he can't understand?"

"He loves you, Hermione-"Harry tried to say.

"And love him but I don't want to marry right now! I-" 

"Why? Why, Hermione, why don't you want to marry me?" asked Ron who had just appeared, interrupting her.

"Ron-"

"Why! Please, tell me Hermione! Do you feel shame of me? That's it?"

"No, Ron! And you know that!" she cried, not noticing Harry leaving silently to the party. She took a deep breath, "You know that I won't want to get marry right now, Ron. Why would you do that? You want to ambush me? Do you want to ask me in front of everybody so I couldn't have the nerve to let you down?"

"Maybe." He shrugged. "I want to marry you, Hermione! You are already twenty-one, Hermione! How much time do we have to wait?"

"The time I have to finish my training at the Ministry. The time for us-me- to have money enough to buy a house! I already told you, Ron! I want to focus in my career first!"

"Career? You won't need a career after we get married," Ron muttered but unluckily Hermione heard him. 

"What did you say?" she asked in a low and danger voice.

"Nothing,"

"No, I heard very well, Ronald Weasley! You said I wouldn't need a career after we get married! Why is that? You don't want me to have a career, Ron?"

"Hermione, love, you won't have time to go on with a career and take care of our house and our children…"

"I can't believe you, Ron! You want me to be a housewife! I won't be a housewife!"

"What's the problem with that? My mum is a housewife! A good damn one!"  
"I AM NOT MOLLY WEASLEY, Ron!" she shouted, red with angry. "I LOVE HER BUT I AM NOT HER!"

"But Ginny won't work either when she marry Harry.'

"Ginny is a silly little girl, Ronald! Harry wants her to have a job! Why you can't be like him? Why you can't support me? Why you to be this prat?"

"Oh, I knew! It's always come to Harry! The saint Harry!" Ron was really angry by now.

'No, Ron, don't twist everything! He isn't my boyfriend…you are! But he knows me better than you! You even forgot about my parents before planning this party!"

"I already say I was sorry!"

"I know, Ron," Hermione replied, a little more softy this time. 'But Ron, even if I didn't have a career we- we still don't have, you know, money enough, to start a family."

"But we could arrange that, love!" Ron pleaded. "I know I can pay a flat and-"

"Ron! Married people don't live in a flat! And you know you that the Sports Department doesn't pay you enough to rent a good apartment or flat!"

"But the apartment I share with Harry isn't bad!"

"It's Harry's apartment, Ron! You don't pay a single coin to live there! "

"So, that's it! This career thing is just bullshite! You don't want to marry me because I am poor! Because we won't have much money!"

"No, Ron…but I wouldn't like to spend the rest of my life with you by my side complaining why you don't have enough money!" she said angrily walking away back to the party.

When Harry saw Hermione returning he knew that something was deadly wrong. Her face was red and he could see that she was fighting the urge to cry. However, before he could do or say anything, Ron appeared shouting in angry, causing everybody looked at him, "You know what, Hermione Granger? The way the things are…you will be thirty years and still a bloody virgin!"

Without saying a word, Hermione walked towards her boyfriend, slapped him right on the face, and disapparated.

* * *

Well, that was chapter 2. Tell me what you think.

Kisses

Sweet Lemmon


	3. Friendship

**Love, Lies, and a Secret.**

Disclaimer: I don´t own Harry Potter

Thanks to Anne Pendragon for the beta! You rock!

**Chapter 03: Friendship**

_London_

_November, 1979_

Remus Lupin looked at Lily, shifting uncomfortable on his chair. It has been so long since they had spoken for the last time. Nor that he didn't like her or anything like that…it's just that everything was so difficult. That damn new law, Jane's death, Mary's disappearance…Mary…oh, Merlin, how he missed Mary!

"So, Lil," he finally said. "You said you wanted to talk with me? Is it something wrong? I mean, Harley said something to you? I mean, he doesn't like my work…?"

Lily put a hand on his hand and smiled. "No, nothing like that. You're doing great. Sorry if the job isn't in our..."

Remus shook his head. "That's okay. I like the Muggles. But, Lil, what you wanna talk about?"

Lily bit her bottom lip nervously. It was then when Remus realized that something was wrong. Lily seemed…_different._ The werewolf couldn't put a finger on what but…she seemed excited but at same time, sad.

"What, Lil, something's happened?"

"It's James, Remus," she said looking down.

"What about James?" Remus asked concerned. "Please, don't tell me-"

"No!" she said quickly. "It's about James and I."  
Remus breathed alleviated. "Thank Merlin." It was all he said. He really didn't want to talk about James and Lily's love's issues.

"Remus," Lily spoke again; he could notice that her eyes began to watery. "James is seeing another woman."

Remus gasped at Lily, "W-What?"

"H-He is seeing another woman, Remus!" she sobbed. "I-I don't who is she but-"

"Lily, I am sure that you are wrong. Okay, James may be a little er, _James_ sometimes but he truly loves you. Everybody can see that!"

"So, why he is lying to me? Why, Remus? Why does he say he has a business meeting when I know that's not truth? Why he says that he will meet Sirius but then I see Sirius on the street and he knows nothing about a meeting with James! I am not stupid, Remus!"

"Lily," he didn't really know what to say. "Why don't you-"

"What if he wants to leave me, Remus?" Lily asked a little hysteric. "Oh, God, Remus! He's gonna leave me!"

"Whoa, whoa, Lily! James loves you! He would never leave you! I am sure there's an explanation for this!"

"Oh, Remus…you don't understand…things are different now," she almost whispered.

Remus looked at her, his eyebrows arched in question.

"I am pregnant, Remus. I'm carrying James' child."

_Present Day_

September 19, 2000 __

"You know what, Hermione Granger? The way the things are…you will be thirty years and still a bloody virgin!"

Without saying a word, Hermione walked towards her boyfriend, slapped him right on the face, and Disapparated.  
  
Harry and everyone else in the room could hear the silence that followed Hermione's disapparating. However, the silence didn't last for much time…

"RONALD WEASLEY!" Mrs. Weasley yelled out aloud making everybody shiver and of course, turning Ron red. "I can't believe you said something like that!"

Ginny also looked at Ron, ashamed. "That was low, Ron."

Ron looked around, in a little despair, and his eyes met Harry's deadly gaze. He tried to say something but Harry raised his hand making him stop.

"Please, Ron, don't say a word. I am begging you…don't speak to me right now. Otherwise, best friend or not, I'm gonna hurt you," Harry said in a slow and dangerous voice, and then looked at Ginny. "Gin-"

"Go after her, Harry," she answered his unspoken question. "She needs a friend right now."

The young wizard smiled at his girlfriend and gave a little kiss on her lips. "Thanks, Gin."

Ginny put a hand on his cheek and whispered, "I love you, Harry."

Harry only nodded and Disapparated.

_Hermione's flat _

Harry slowly opened Hermione's bedroom's door and what he saw nearly broke his heart. Hermione was lying on her bed, crying desperately against a pillow. When she saw him, she promptly sat on the edge of the bed.

He rapidly came towards his best friend and sat down next to her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders, pulling her close to him.

"Shh," he whispered against her ear, his hand, stroking softly her long hair.

They stayed in silence for some minutes until Hermione finally spoke, "Is it all a lie, Harry?"

Harry looked at her in surprise. "What's a lie, Mione?"

"Ron. Ron and I. I mean, I don't want to marry him right now…but I love him, Harry. I truly do. A-And I thought that he loved me back."

"Mione, Ron is a prat. What he said today was…terrible… to say the last but he loves you. I know he does," Harry said seriously.

"B-But w-what he said…that meant that he only wants to marry to marry so he can s-shag…"

Harry cupped her face with his hands and looked deeply into her eyes. "Ron may be a lot of things but he isn't…that kind of person. Like I said, what he said was terrible. He knew your feelings about getting married right now and still…he tried either way. But that only made him a fool…a little stupid, perhaps…but still in love with you."

Hermione didn't say a word in reply; she only hugged him tightly. Harry smiled to himself until he broke the embrace and said, "But Mione never let down your beliefs or anything because he's in a hurry or he has…_urges_."

"I know, Mister Potter," she said with a smile. The first smile since he had arrived. "But about _urges_…what about you?"

"W-what about me?" He shifted uncomfortable on the bed.  
"Have you and Gin-"

"No!" he replied quickly. "She wants to wait…you know…"

"Uh, uh…and when this gonna happen, Harry?"  
"What?"

"You marry her, Harry!" Hermione said in an impatient huff.

"I don't know, Mione," he said truthfully. "It's the same as you…I want to finish my Auror training and…I don't know, I just don't want to get married now. I am still pretty young, you know!"

Hermione was about to ask him something but decided to not to do that, instead she just replied, "I understand. But sorry to ask, Harry but does she knows…er…you know…about-"

"Katie? No, she doesn't. And it's better this way. Katie after all was only-"

"Your first."

"Well, yeah." Harry ran his fingers against his messy hair. "But that was a crazy night. I was completely drunk! I even tried to…" His face was at that moment red as a tomato.

"You even try to snog me!" she completed his sentence with a smirk.

"Oh, god! I don't want even think about that!"

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him. "Why? The idea of kissing me is so terrible that you can't even think about?"

"No, nothing like that!" he said quickly. "It's just that if I had kissed you that night…er…my first time would have been with you and-"He looked down.

"And Ron would have probably killed you," Hermione said without looking at him.

"Yeah."

"You know, Harry," Hermione suddenly spoke breaking the tense silence between them. "I used to have a crush on you!"

"Right…"

"No, it's the truth! It was on our third year...er, you know that time between third and fourth year."

"Are you serious?" She nodded. "But why didn't you ever- you ever tell me?" 

"Are you mental, Potter? It was only a childish crush. I was only a little impressed…you know, after the time turner, our flight with Buckbeak…" She blushed.

"But when you-"

'When did I give up? Viktor, I think. I really don't know. I think it was when I realized that you liked Cho and…well…and I was only being silly. Then, I began to notice Ron and I thought that that was the same thing, you know, only a crush…until he began to date Lavender. That's when I realized I loved him."

Harry was really surprised by Hermione's words. Never, in all his life he would imagine that his best friend used to have a crush on him. But strangely enough, he wasn't feeling bad about that. The truth is, he was feeling really praised.   
Some time later

Harry silently left the bedroom leaving a sleeping Hermione behind. He had just stepped outside in the corridor, closing the door behind him, when Susan Bones approached with a concerned look on her face.

"How is she, Harry?"

"Sleeping, Susan," he answered.

"I can't believe that prat!" Hermione's flatmate hissed.

Harry nodded, and they walked together to the living room. "She's better now…cried a lot but she is better. Everything's gonna be okay now."

"If you say so…"

"They love each other."

Susan looked at him with a strange look in her eyes. "Yeah, they love each other."

Harry clasped his hands a little uncomfortable. He had a feeling that Susan knew…or rather…think about something that he really didn't want to know.

"Well, Susan, I have to get going."

"Thank you, Harry," she kissed his cheek. "Hermione's lucky to have you."

"I am the lucky one," he said, his hand on the doorknob. "She is the best friend in the whole world." He opened the door. "Bye, Susan.'

"Bye, Harry," Susan Bones replied watching him Disapparated in the hall.  
"Harry," he heard Ron's voice when he had just arrived into his apartment. "I need to talk."


	4. Relationship

**Love, Lies, and a Secret**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

**Chapter 4: Relationship**

"Not now, Ron," Harry said, slight annoyance evident in his voice. "I'm really tired." He continued his way to his bedroom.

"Harry, please," Ron pleaded.

Harry stopped and sighed heavily. "Okay, Ron," he finally said. "Talk."

"Er, right," the redhead replied awkwardly. "Why don't we sit down?" He indicated the sofa with his arm.

Without saying a word, Harry went to the armchair and sat down. Ron followed suit and sat on the sofa. After a few minutes of tense silence, Ron finally opened his mouth, "I'm sorry."

Harry couldn't help but laugh dryly. "Are _you _saying sorry to _me?_" he inquired in obvious disbelief.

"Well, yeah," Ron didn't seem very comfortable with the situation. "You know, for what I said to Hermione--"

Harry shook his head. "I can't believe you! Ron, it isn't _me_ you have to apologize to. It's Hermione! You know, your girlfriend! The amazing girl you that you said awful things to!"

Ron scratched the back of his head nervously. "I didn't mean what I said. She just made me so mad! "Suddenly, I had just said all of these terrible things!"

"Yeah, Ron, you're right! You didn't think at all!" Harry exclaimed. "You know she doesn't want to get married right now. You know she wants to finish her training, but you still insisted, Ron! You insisted in something you already knew the answer to."

The redhead stood up from the sofa and began to pace around the room. "I like her, Harry. I like her a lot."

"I know you do," Harry said simply.

"I just want to be with her. You know, get married, have children--"

"And I am sure you'll do those things, Ron! You and Hermione will get married, have children, everything. Just not right now."

"That's what I don't understand! Why not right now? Why does she want to take so much bloody time?"

Harry sighed. Ron could be so difficult sometimes. "Ron--"

Ron held up a hand, making Harry stop. "Don't, Harry, I already know that bullshite about work, money and whatever! She wants to work after we get married? Fine, I think I can deal with that. I can manage her working half period." Harry shook his head. "I know that in the beginning there can be problems, but my parents got married straight after they left Hogwarts! Okay, they didn't have money, but they did build a happy family."

Harry sat in silence. Ron continued, "Do you wanna know what I want, Harry? What I dream about? I want- I dream about Hermione. Hermione and I together, sharing _things._"

Harry raised an eyebrow at him. "But you and Hermione _are _together."

"No, Harry," Ron shook his head. "I mean _together._ You know…"

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Ron, seriously, just you and me: do you want to marry Hermione so badly so you can finally sleep with her?" Harry asked slowly, trying not to show his anger.

"Of course not! I like her! I want to get married because I like her but--" He took a deep breath. "I am a guy, Harry! My body has _needs_!"

"I'm a guy too," Harry muttered, but Ron didn't hear it.

"I'm twenty years old, mate. I understand she wants to wait but--" he shrugged. "I just want to be with her. Harry, don't you have any curiosity?"

"C-Curiosity? About what?" Harry asked, even though, he knew what Ron was talking about.

"Oh…you know…to be with a girl…er…have sex."

Harry shifted uncomfortably in his armchair. He really didn't want to talk about sex with Ron.

"So, don't you?" insisted Ron.

"Er…"

Ron raised an eyebrow at his friend. He noticed that there was something about Harry. Suddenly he came to a realization. Harry never seemed to be curious or excited about sex. He always seemed so _cool…_

Before Ron could say anything, Harry stood up from the armchair, faking a yawn. "I'm really tired, Ron," he said, ready to go to his room.

"You did, didn't you?" It wasn't really a question. Harry closed his eyes to open them a moment later. Slowly, he nodded his head.

"Yes, Ron, I already had sex." Ron's expression was difficult to read. "And no, it wasn't with Ginny."

"Did you cheat on her?" Ron asked seriously.

"No! I swear! It was right after the Final Battle. We weren't together. I could never--"

"It was Hermione, then?"

Harry gasped. "Who do you think I am, Ron?"

"I don't know, Harry. I don't know. I am supposed to be your best friend but you never told me."

"Ron, I am sorry if I never told you. It was only a one night stand, okay? Ask me if it was good; yeah, it was great! But please don't ask me who the girl was."

Ron seemed deep in thought. "So," he finally said, a smile playing on his lips. "It's good, then?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yes, Ron, it's really good."

"Better than…you know…in the shower…"

"God, Ron, you can't compare your _hand _with a real girl!"

* * *

_Ministry of Magic_

_Auror Department_

_September 20, 2000_

_11:45 am_

"Potter, Turpin," Kingsley said to Harry and Lisa. "Very good work. You two got an Outstanding in the last simulation. Good."

"Thank you, sir," they said at same time, pleasant smiles on their lips.

"However," Kingsley lifted up his hand. "There are a few things that need to be improved. Turpin--"

"Yes, sir?"

"Turpin, you did well, but you need to work more on your nerves. You'll be a fine Auror; you just need to focus a little more."

Lisa nodded in understanding. "I will do better next time, sir."

"Right," the senior Auror replied, turning to Harry. "You, Potter…you are better than a lot of fully trained Aurors I know. You really have the--" Kingsley paused, trying to think of a good word. "The thing. You really have the _thing._ In other words, you're really good but you need to control your anger." Harry sighed. "Of course this job can get us angry sometimes, but you can't let it control you."

Harry opened his mouth his mouth to say something, but Kingsley stopped him. "I know, Potter, that you and Granger went through a very hard experience during the Final Battle--"

"Ron helped too."

"Yes, but in the end it was just you and Granger."

Harry seemed a little uncomfortable. He didn't like to discuss the Final Battle. Things didn't go very well that night.

_Voldemort…All that blood…Malfoy trying…Hermione._ _Oh, God, Hermione…_Harry shook his head to banish the memories. "I will control my anger next time, Sir," he said.

"Good, now--"

"Why isn't Hermione an Auror?" Lisa suddenly spoke out. "I mean, everybody says how good she was in the Final Battle and…I don't know…I just think it's curious."

Harry didn't say a word. Deep inside, he liked the fact that Hermione chosen not to be an Auror. It was better this way…he didn't have to be concerned about her…_too much._

"Oh well," Kingsley commented, a strange twinkle in his eyes, "The Experimental Charms Department can be very…er… _excited _sometimes."

The two young Aurors raised their eyebrows at their instructor, but Kingsley pretended not to notice. Instead, he went back to the previous subject. "Well, like I was saying before I was interrupted, you two did good work. Now, here are some files," he said giving some paper to Lisa and Harry, "that I want you to study. They are old cases. I want a report in five days." They nodded at him and then Kingsley left, leaving the two of them alone.

"Oh! I can't believe it!" Lisa cried, hugging him. "That was so great! An Outstanding!"

Harry was about to say something when he heard a heavy, fake cough. They quickly broke up the embrace and looked at the door. Ginny Weasley was standing there, her hands on her hips. She didn't look happy.

"We just got an Outstanding in one of our tests," Harry explained, trying to smile at his girlfriend.

"That's great," Ginny replied, without a smile. Her eyes narrowed at Lisa, who had her hands dangerously touching Harry's shoulder. "So, Harry, I hope you didn't forget about our lunch together after such _outstanding _news."

"No, Ginevra," he said a little more rudely than he had intended. He just really hated when Ginny started to act like that. "I didn't forget."

"So, let's go then," the redhead said, taking his hand and practically dragging him out of the room. He only had time to throw the papers over his desk and mutter to Lisa, "I'm sorry."

She smiled and muttered back, "That's okay."

* * *

"Now, can you please tell me what the hell was that?" Harry asked after the waiter had delivered their orders.

Ginny, who had been quiet since they left the Ministry, finally burst out with, "What happened? What happened? That--that-- _Turpin _happened."

"Lisa is my partner, Ginny."

"Oh, yeah! And she simply loves it! Always gaggling over you!

"Lisa doesn't gaggle over me!"

"And she really had to hug you! No, a hand shake or a little tap on the shoulder isn't enough. No! She really had to hug you!"

"Gin, she was only happy. We just had received an--"

"An Outstanding. I know, I know. It's just hard, Harry! It's hard to see another girl hugging your boyfriend. Especially when your boyfriend is a hero."

"I'm not a hero, Ginny."

"You will be always my hero, Harry. But I don't want to talk about Turpin anymore. I want to tell you something," she smiled for the first time.

"What is it?" Harry asked, happy for the change of subject.

"I got a job!" she replied excitedly.

"That's wonderful, Gin!" he said. "Tell me about it."

"Remember when I told you that Luna's father was publishing a new magazine?"

"Yeah," Harry nodded. "It's about Magical and Muggle sports, isn't it?"

"Yes! So, Mr. Lovegood invited me to write about Quidditch. A sports column, Harry!"

"Wow!" Harry was truly impressed and happy for her. "That's really great!"

"Yeah, isn't it? I was supposed to tell you yesterday, but my _dear_ brother…" she sighed. "You know. Speaking of which, how is Hermione?"

"She cried a lot, but I think she's better now. Ron really hurt her with what he said."

"Ron is my brother and I love him, but sometimes he really can be a git."

"Yeah, he's really a piece of work," Harry agreed.

Ginny and Harry spent the rest of the lunch time talking about Ginny's new job, Ron, Hermione and other things.

Harry didn't notice that he hadn't even kissed his girlfriend once.

* * *

_Hermione and Susan's flat_

_08:15pm_

"I am really glad that you forgave me, Hermione," Ron said, caressing Hermione's arm. They were sitting on the sofa. Her head was on his shoulder. "I'm really sorry for what I said."

"I know, Ron, I know," was Hermione reply. She was tired and didn't want to discuss that all over again. Ron wanted to get married, she didn't. Ron wanted to bring their relationship to the _next level_, she wanted to wait. She loved him…she was sure she did but sometimes it was so difficult. He simply didn't seem to understand her…her needs, wants, and herself.

The more she had explained how happy her work made her, the less excited he looked. He was never happy for her.

"He doesn't even know what I _really _do," she thought bitterly.

Then there was the sex. The damn sex! Of course she was curious about sex. Of course she wanted, one day, to be with a man. Yes, she wanted to have sex, but not now. She just didn't feel ready for this big step. It didn't mean that she wanted to wait until the wedding. No, she just wanted to be ready.

Ron didn't seem to understand.

But Harry understood.

"Hermione?" Ron's voice broke her reverie.

"Huh? Sorry, Ron," she apologized. "I just spaced out."

Ron smiled slyly at her and began to place kisses around her neck and collarbone.

"Not now, Ron," she said, pushing him away. "I'm not in the mood."

"You are never in the mood," he said bitterly, standing up. "You know what? I'm off!"

"Ron, please stay--"

"Why? Why do you want me to stay?"

"We could stay here together, you know talking…"

He laughed. "_Talking?_ For Merlin's sake, Hermione! You're my girlfriend, not my best mate! If I wanted to talk I could have gone to a pub with Harry!"

Fighting back an urge to cry, Hermione replied coldly, "Yeah, Ron, I think it's better you go home."

"Yeah. Goodnight, Hermione."

"Goodnight, Ron."

Hermione _did_ notice that they hadn't kissed.

* * *

_Winchester_

_December 19, 1979_

James Potter was happily playing with the little baby girl. He couldn't help but smile at her little giggles.

"She's really beautiful, Mary. You must be proud of her."

Mary smiled, looking at the little girl in James' arms. "I am, James. I am. She's the only thing that keeps me alive. I will never be able to repay what you're doing for us." A single tear fell from her brown eyes.

"Nah," James shook his head. "It was nothing. Anyone could have done the same."

"No, James. It was you. You helped me and my little Hermione. I may not be a witch, but I know what can happen if people find out whom her father really is. You saved her life, James."

"You would have done the same for me and Lily."

"For sure! How is Lily?"

"Fine, I guess." James' smile disappeared. Mary looked quizzically at him. "I don't know. She's just been acting so strange these last few days…"

"Why don't you talk with her? Ask her what's wrong."

"Yeah, I think I will," he said. "Hey, I saw a park down the street, why don't we go there with Mione?"

"Mione?"

"Well, why not? Hermione is too long! So, what do you think?"

"You don't need to go home?"

"Nah, I can spend a little more time with my princess here. Lily won't mind."

* * *

_Meanwhile… _

_London_

_The Potter residence _

Lily Potter was sitting at the table facing the empty chair in front of her. The dinner was already cold.

"Oh," she whispered, a hand placed on her belly. "You won't make me cry, James Potter. You won't."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Thanks to Anne Pendragon and Lex & Ash!


	5. Displays of affection

There has always been a dividing line  
But you choose, you choose, yes you choose not to see it  
Sometimes we believe if we close our eyes  
The rain might wash it away  
That's why we stumble and we fall  
(Dividing line, by Genesis)

**LOVE, LIES, and a SECRET. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **

**AN:** Merlin…I am feeling terrible. The Weather is terrible (cold and rainy) and I just got a cold!

Thanks to Anne Pendragon.

Words: 3,000

**Chapter 5: Displays of affection**

_Ron and Harry's apartment  
September 22, 2000  
Friday Night _

"I can't believe Ginny is working," commented Ron. He, Harry and Hermione were in the living room waiting for Ginny. Harry knew that if he waited, in The Burrow, for Ginny to get ready she would take a life time to do it. So, it was simpler to wait for her in his own apartment.

'Why can't she be like Hermione? Hermione is always on time and she always looks beau…pretty,' Harry thought

"I said that I can't believe Ginny is working," Ron repeated, annoyed that no one had said anything.

"We heard you, Ron," Hermione snapped. "What you want us to say?"  
Ron was about to say something and probably start an argument but Harry didn't give him the chance.

"I think it's good for her," Harry said, and Hermione agreed with her head, smiling.  
"So, are you okay with this?" Ron asked, slightly surprised with Harry's opinion.  
"Of course, why not? She'll have an occupation, not to mention her own money and…"  
"Money? But she has you…"  
"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, scandalized. "I can't believe you just said that!"  
"What? Harry has money."

"Yes!" she cried, indignantly. "Harry has money. Not Ginny. Not you. Not me! Harry!  
Harry ran a hand through his dark hair, feeling uncomfortable with that new argument. Merlin, why did they have to fight over everything?

"Guys, please," he was almost begging, "let's not talk about my bank account. That's not my favorite subject."

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione cried, standing up. "I'm so sorry! I know how you hate this issue!" And she went near him, giving him a hug. Harry wanted hugged her back more than anything but he restrained himself after seeing the strange look on Ron's eyes.

"T-That's okay, Mione," he said, tapping, awkwardly, her back.

Hermione let go of him and looked into his green eyes. "You're a great man, Harry Potter," she said before giving him a kiss on his cheek. Harry didn't know why, but he felt his cheeks burning. Thank Merlin the door's bell rang before he had to say something or –worse- before Ron could kill him!

Harry rapidly stood up, and went to the door.

"Hello, Luv," Ginny said, stepping in.

"Hi, Ginny," Harry replied, kissing her lightly on the lips, "you look nice."

"Thanks, Harry. Sorry for my delay, I-"she was saying, but was interrupted by Hermione's voice.

"For Merlin's Sake, Ron!" Harry and Ginny heard Hermione yelling. The dark haired wizard closed his eyes, and sighed.

Ginny looked at Harry, shook her head, and walked to where Ron and Hermione were.

"Are you two fighting…again?" she asked.

The couple stopped the argument and looked at her.

"Hi, Ginny. Sorry for this." Hermione stood up and gave her friend a quick hug. "But your brother just…argh! He just asked me to restrain my displays of affection towards Harry!"  
Ginny looked at Hermione and then at her brother. Ron seemed about to explode. His face was redder than a tomato! She shook her head and then looked at Harry. However, for everyone's surprise, she started to laugh.

"For Merlin's Sake, Ron! I can't believe you're jealous of Harry! T-That's just…  
ridiculous." She took a breath. "I mean, everybody knows that I am a jealous person. I simply hate to see Harry with another girl. Especially That Turpin, "she added quickly, smiling at Harry, "but if there is someone I can trust is Hermione. Ron, you, Harry and Hermione are friends since forever. You went through so much…I think it's a little selfish from your part, Ron. …You, more than anyone. should know how special friendship they have. Now!" she clapped her hands together. "Get over it and let's go to that damn pub!"

Ron didn't look too convinced but nodded anyway; Hermione muttered a thank you.

"Yeah, let's go." Harry was very proud of his girlfriend. He knew that she was childish sometimes, but she never questioned his and Hermione's friendship. "We are already late," he said, taking Ginny's hand. Ron didn't take Hermione's.

* * *

_  
The Leprechauns _

08:00pm

"Finally, "Harry muttered to Ginny, as they were taking their seats at the pub's table.

"Yeah, finally," Ron also said. The redhead wizard didn't look too happy. He continued to shot angry glances towards Harry and Hermione. And that was starting to get on Harry's nerves.

"Guys, you are here!" exclaimed Seamus. Susan Bones, his girlfriend by his side. "I hope you like my little establishment. The first round is for free."

"Seamus, luv, you always say that when they came here," Susan said and smiled, shaking her head. She didn't have missed the sorrow look on Hermione's face but decide to not comment. She knew her flatmate too well to realize that Ronald Weasley had done another stupid thing. "Now, let's go to the bar, we know that the new guy isn't a very smart person. And today is Friday!" She stopped and then looked at Hermione but didn't say anything. It was their little secret message: she wanted to speak with Hermione…alone.

"How can I get luckier?" Seamus said, kissing Susan's cheeks. "She just finished her shift at Saint Mungo's and still had time and strength to come here and help me."

"It's the love, Seamus! Ginny exclaimed, smiling. "The love!"  
"Yeah, now go back to see the other customers, man," Harry said, "We'll be alright. Don't worry and thanks for everything!"

"Okay…Okay…I will let the love birdies alone. Call me if you need anything," he said. "Ah, I was almost forgetting. Neville and Luna are also here-"he stopped and looked around at dancing floor."-somewhere. Oh well, I'm better be going. Duty is calling!"

"See you, Seamus. Susan," they all replied, with the exception of Ron.

08: 50pm

"Ron, why don't we try this new drink?" Hermione asked softly, trying to make a conversation. Almost an hour had passed since their arrival, and Hermione had spent all the time looking at the menu. Ron was simply insupportable. He had started a conversation with Harry and Ginny about Quidditch but Harry cut him off. He knew that Hermione would feel left of. "It looks good, don't you think?"

"I don't want to try any girlie drink!" Ron snapped, looking at the menu. "Strawberry and Wine! For Merlin's Sake, Hermione! I prefer my Firewhisky, thank you very much!"  
Hermione looked down.

"Strawberry and Wine? Hum! It sounds good!" Ginny commented, trying to sound cheerfully. "Why don't we share one drink to see if it is good?"

"Thanks, Ginny" Hermione said almost in a whisper. Harry was very proud of his girlfriend. He knew that if he had said something, Ron, probably, would have a fit.  
_  
09:50 pm_

"But, Harry, why can't you go to the party tomorrow?" Ron asked. After a few shots of Firewhisky, he didn't look so moody anymore. "It will be a damn good party!"

"Ron, I already told you. Tomorrow I have a special assignment, sorry. I know that the Sports Department parties are pretty good but I really can't."

"I'm not happy with this either," Ginny said, "but, at least, Turpin won't be with you."  
Harry shook his head, rolling his eyes. "I will be with Tonks. Lisa is out of the city, visiting an aunt, I think."

"Thank Merlin," Ginny muttered, "but this doesn't mean that I won't go! It will be my first assignment as a sport journalist! Luna will go with me. I hope that's okay, luv."

"I think it's fantastic. I am very proud of you," Harry replied, pretending not to notice Ron rolling his eyes. "And you, Mione? Ron said you won't go either."

Hermione looked apologetic. "Yeah, I really can't. Tomorrow night, Terry and I will experiment a new spell. You know how time is important for these things. "

"That's sound so interesting, "Ron muttered with sarcasm, receiving a disapproving look from his girlfriend.

"I bet is more interesting than read about how bad Chudley Cannons played!" Hermione shouted.

"Aha! I knew you-"

"Hey, guys, what's up?" Neville said, interrupting Ron. He and his girlfriend Luna Lovegood had just approached the table.

"Hi, Nev. Hi, Luna, "Hermione greeted them, forcing a smile. Truth be told, she just want to go home.

"Hi, Hermione, Harry, Gin…Ronald…" Luna replied. "Why are you here? Let's dance!"

Ginny looked at Harry with pleading eyes. "Harry…"

Harry really hated to dance. Okay, he didn't hate, he just didn't like it very much, but he knew how happy Ginny became with that. And, he really wanted to be far away from Ron, otherwise he would, sooner or later, punch his best friend.

"Okay, Gin," he agreed, "but you know how bad I am…"

Ginny thanked him, giving Harry a kiss.

"Ron, wouldn't you like to dance too?" Hermione asked tentatively.

"You know I hate dancing," Ron answered rudely. "I'll stay here!"

Harry knew, by Hermione's expression, that she was counting mentally to ten to not yell at her boyfriend. He saw her taking a deep breath before spoken, "Okay, Ronald, do whatever you want. I'll talk with Susan. " And she looked at the bar where Susan was helping Seamus.

"But I'll be alone!" Ron cried indignantly.

Hermione only shrugged, leaving the table. No one said a word, but Harry made a mental note to have a serious talk to Ron when they got home.

* * *

_  
10: 05pm_

"I can't believe that… that Weasel! " Susan exclaimed huffily, after listening Hermione. "He's really an idiot!"

"Susan…" Hermione tried to say.  
"No, Hermione!" Susan cut her off. "Everytime is the same thing! On your birthday, was your work; today is Harry…and tomorrow who knows! He's always complaining about something!"  
"He just does it because he loves me…he is just jealous."

"Hermione, this isn't jealousy. It's possession! Everybody knows how close you and Harry are! Even Ginny accept it! And we all know how jealous she is!"

Hermione just sighing, she knew Susan was telling the truth. That wasn't the first time that Ron had a fit because of Harry. And that was tiring her.

"But I love him, Su…"

"Do you?"

Hermione looked at her friend, confused. "Of course I love him! I will even marry him someday!"

Susan shook her head but didn't say anything. Instead, she looked at Seamus, who was nudging her arm with his fingers. "What, Seamus?" Saying nothing, he indicated Ron's table with his head. Susan turned around (she and Hermione were with her backs to the table) and saw… Ron chatting with Lavender Brown.

"What are you looking…oh!" Hermione exclaimed weakly, after seeing her boyfriend chatting with his ex girlfriend. "T-That's okay. They are friends, you know."  
Seamus and Susan exchanged glances. "Weasley is a stupid git," the Irishman mumbled.  
Hermione watched with heavy heart as Lavender whispered something into Ron's ear. He shook his head but smiled. Lavender insisted again on whatever she wanted and Ron finally gave in.

The brown-haired girl felt like she was dying when Ron took Lavender's hand and the two of them went to the dance floor.

"I-I need to go to the Lady's room," Hermione whispered, fighting the urge to cry.

"Hermione-"Susan tried to say something, but her friend just shook her head.

"Hermione, please, open the door!" Hermione heard Ginny's calling outside the cubicle. She opened the door tentatively, wiping her tears with the back of her hand. Ginny, Susan and Luna were waiting for her.

"Oh, Herms!" Ginny cried, hugging her friend. "My brother is a stupid git! I prohibit you to cry because of him!"

"Ginny is right, Hermione," Susan agreed.

"Ronald is so childish…"

"Now, let's clean this pretty face," Ginny said, looking at Hermione. "And let's go back to the party! You deserve to have fun, Herms! And no one will deny it!"

"T-Thanks."  
_&&& _

Hermione and the other girls were leaving the Lady's room when Harry walked towards them. He had a big smile on his lips that, despite everything, made her heart melt.

"Miss Granger, would you like to dance with me?" he asked on his knee.

The girls giggled.

Before answering, Hermione looked at Ginny, who nodded.

"Tonight, I will let you dance with my man," she said jokily.

"Come on, Herms, my knee is hurting!"

"Okay, okay…I will dance with you, Mister Potter!"

"Thank Merlin!" he said, standing up. He took her hand and they went to the dancing floor.

* * *

_  
The dancing floor _

Harry knew he shouldn't be feeling like that. He was only helping a friend. The dancing had been Ginny's idea!!

But the problem was that he loved to have Hermione in his arms. She looked so beautiful, innocent even.

He knew that Ron was his best friend and he would kill for him but sometimes the redhead wizard was too much! How Ron couldn't see how wonderful girl he had?

"You are really beautiful, Mione," Harry whispered into her ear while they danced.

"You don't need to lie, Harry," she whispered back, "I really appreciate what you are doing for me."

He looked straightly into her brown eyes. "I'm not lying, Hermione," Harry said firmly. "You are beautiful. If Ron can't see it he is a stupid git."

Hermione didn't say anything; she just smiled at him and broke the eye contact, resting her head on his shoulder, eyes closed. She was feeling so safe, so complete, so well in Harry's arms that Ron didn't seem so important anymore. Yes, she was still hurting- feeling bad about her boyfriend but the urge to cry had stopped. To tell the truth, she didn't even know where in hell he and Lavender were and she wasn't giving a damn to it.  
At that moment, she had Harry and it was the only thing that matters.

The two friends continued to dance. It was like they were the only people in the whole world. It was in times like these that Harry wondered why he didn't feel complete when he was with Ginny…why he felt so good with Hermione.

He liked Ginny, of course. She was his girlfriend but sometimes they seemed so different, so distant. .. Like in the dancing floor; dancing with Ginny was…fine; dancing with Hermione was…amazing.

Hermione was amazing.

Harry mentally shook his head. He wasn't supposed to think that Hermione was amazing. That was... wrong.

"Harry?" Hermione asked, looking at him, her arms around his neck. "Are you okay?"

"Oh? Oh! I'm fine," he mumbled back.

"I know you too well, Mr. Potter," she said.

"I swear, it's nothing to worry about." He stopped to dance but continued to hold her. "And you, Mione? How are you? "

"Still a little sad…hurt, but I know that everything's gonna be alright. Ron-"

"Ron is a git! Be sure that he and I will have a talk!"

"Harry, I don't want-"

"No, Hermione, what he did today was uncalled. He knows how you feel about Lavender and still! Merlin, Hermione, he transformed our night- your night into a nightmare!"  
She let go of his neck and put a hand on his cheek, a sad smile playing on her lips.

"Ginny is a very lucky person for having you, Harry. Thank you for this dance."  
"Hermione-"

"I'm going home."

"But Hermione-"

"I'm really tired. Please say thanks and goodbye to the others for me," she said, taking something from her purse.  
Harry made her stop. "What are you doing?"

"Taking some galleons…"

"For?"  
"Harry, the drinks I-"  
"No, no and no! It's my treat."  
"But Harry…Ron won't like it."

"That's his problem."

She smiled and then kissed his cheek before leaving.

* * *

_Ron and Harry's apartment  
Harry's bedroom  
03:10 am_

Harry was laying awake on his bed, watching the ceiling. He simply couldn't sleep.  
He and Ron had come home about 01:00am. Harry wanted to say some things to his redhead friend but Ron merely refused to talk.

Ron simply entered his bedroom, groaning about how ungrateful Hermione was. Harry watched his friend attitude with angry disbelieve. He knew that Ron hadn't cheated on Hermione; he and Lavender had only danced a couple of songs and then Ron went to talk with some colleagues from his work. The problem was the way Ron was acting, the way he had treated Hermione.

Just thinking about it, Harry's blood began to boil.

"Argh!" Harry cried, standing up from the bed. "I can't sleep!" He changed his clothes and left.

* * *

Hermione and Susan's flat  
Hermione's bedroom 

Harry entered the bedroom trying to not make a noise. He really didn't know what he was doing there.

I just want to make sure Hermione's alright," he thought, trying to convince himself.

You know very well that you can come here tomorrow, a little voice said inside his head; A little inner voice that he simply decided to ignore.

He just wanted to see her; he needed to see her…

Hermione…

"Hermione", he whispered, watching her sleeping. "So beautiful…" Harry shook his head, walking towards the bed.

He just wanted to make sure that she was alright.

Yeah

Without thinking straightly, Harry stepped into the bed.

"God, what am I doing?" he asked himself, nuzzling into her neck, bringing her body next to his. She stirred a little, but didn't wake up. "I must be going crazy."

Yeah, maybe the great Harry Potter was going crazy…

But he really didn't care.


	6. Something isn´t right

**Love, Lies, and a Secret. **

Disclaimer: I don´t own Harry Potter

Thanks to Anne Pendragon !

**Chapter 06: Something isn´t right**

Hermione woke up, but remained with her eyes closed. She had had a strange dream the night before. She simply had dreamed that Harry had entered her bedroom, stepped in her bed and slept with her!

_'Merlin, that was an odd dream,'_ she thought to herself, a small smile playing on the curve of her lips. Truth be told, even if Harry was her best friend, the thought of having him sleeping with her was…_nice._ He was the most handsome guy (sorry, Ron!) she knew. There was no way to deny that! _'_ '_Damn__ you Katie Bell for seeing his cute bum al natural,'_ she giggled mentally.

Hermione sighed, shaking her head. She knew she had to open her eyes, get off the bed…But then she suddenly became aware of a _strange_ feeling- sensation- coming behind her neck: a breath. She also became aware of a little weight on her waist.

Hermione opened her eyes, her heart beating very fast. She was totally awake now.

_'What the hell is going on here?_ _'_

The young witch slowly turned around and saw…Harry.

Harry. He was sleeping peacefully, his glasses still on. He had an arm around her waist and when she moved, he, instinctively, brought her closer to him.

"Harry!" Hermione cried.

The dark haired wizard began to stir, slowly opening his eyes. "What…?" He seemed a little lost. "HERMIONE! What are you doing in my bed?"

"Harry, _you_ are in _my _bed!" she hissed, trying hard to not giggle at his (cute!) confused expression.

"Oh," he said. He started to remember... The pub...Ron…the dancing…her bedroom. "Oh!" He blushed deep red, as he noticed where his hand was. He quickly let go of her.

"Er…I am sorry?"

"Harry…my dear friend…can you please explain what are doing in my bed?"

"Er, well, you see…" he was beginning to explain- or try, at least- when some voices could be heard coming from outside the bedroom. There were two people. Shouting.

_"She is my bloody girlfriend, Bones!" _They heard Ron's angry voice.

_"Oww!__ So now she is your girlfriend!" _Susan shouted back. _"It wasn't what looked like yesterday, Weasley. You're such a hypocrite!" _

_"Mind on your own business, Susan!" he hissed. "Now, let go off my way. I want to speak to my girlfriend." _

_"And I already said…no! She is sleeping. You will not enter her room!" _

Harry and Hermione exchanged worried glances.

"Harry, go under my bed. I can deal with Ron," she hissed in a rushed tone. "I'll try to get him out of the flat. Then…you can go."

"I could Disapparate," he said, without thinking.

"Have you forgotten that you can't Apparate or Disapparate here? _You _were the one who insisted to put the Anti-Aparatation wards."

He kicked himself. "Er…"

She simply shook her head. "Go...go, under my bed!"

When Harry was finally hidden, Hermione took a deep breath and went towards the bedroom door. "Do you want to speak with me, Ronald?" she asked coolly, after opening it.

"Yes, yes," he said entering the room and sitting on the edge of her bed. Susan looked at Hermione quizzically, like she wanted to ask something, but instead, she only said, "I will be in my room if you need me."

"Thanks, Su," Hermione said and Susan left.

"Hermione," Harry heard Ron saying. Ron's voice seemed a little unsure. "I-I want to…" Harry could swear that Ron was running his hand through his hair.

"What, Ron?" Hermione spat. "Do you want to say sorry? Do you want to apologize for being a totally ass?"

"Er, yeah…I'm really sorry, Herms."

"You know Ron, you need to stop with this jealousy towards Harry. I mean, it's ridiculous. Harry and I are _friends. Only friends, nothing more." _Harry didn't know why but those words brought a not so nice sensation to his chest. "But," she continued, "what really hurt me was seeing you with Lavender Brown. Lavender, of all people! You didn't want to dance with me but you danced with her. Her, Ron! Do you have any idea how I felt?"

"Er…jealous?" Ron asked, almost…hopefully.

"No, Ron!" she cried angrily. "I felt humiliated!"

"I-I just wanted to make you feel jealous," he tried to explain his actions. "You know, like you did in our sixth year. The Slug Party, remember? You went with McLaggen to make me jealous."

Hermione gave a sarcastic yet sad laugh. "First, Ron, I was seventeen for Merlin's Sake! And second, I didn't invite Cormac to make you jealous."

"What! But I thought-" Ron exclaimed surprised. Harry was surprised as well. He had always thought…

"I asked McLaggen to hurt you…like you had hurt me. That year…the only thing you did, besides snogging Lavender, was to complain about how ridiculous Slug Club was. You never-never-said an appreciative word towards me!"

"But-"

"Have you ever realized it how important it was to me to be part of that?"

"But it was only a club…"

"I am Muggleborn, Ron!" Hermione cried. "A Muggleborn! Slughorn invited me because of myself! Myself! Not because of a famous name, a relative in the Ministry or whatever! No, he invited me because he thought I was good! And you never congratulated me! You could only be angry because _you _didn't take part of that!"

The room was filled with silence. Harry shifted uncomfortable under the bed. He was feeling terrible. _He _hadnever congratulated Hermione for taking part of the Slug Club.

He had never thought about that- about how that was important to her…

"I'm sorry," Ron finally said, breaking the silence. "I'm really sorry for…everything."

"That's okay, Ron," Hermione said. "I just don't want to fight anymore." Harry couldn't believe on what he was hearing. She was going to forgive him? Like _that?!_ After all he had done?!

"Hermione…"

"Ron…"

Then Harry died and went strictly to hell…

What he heard next…nearly broke his heart, even if he didn't understand exactly why. He heard …kisses. Ron and Hermione were…snogging.

_'I should…I must be happy for them,' _he thought fiercely.

"Ron…stop!" Harry heard Hermione saying after some time. She was having a little difficult in breathing.

The answer was…silence.

"Ron, stop!" she cried this time. "I don't want to go further." Harry felt an urge to hurt Ron. If he tried to do anything against her will…argh!

"Sorry," Ron apologized, but he didn't sound sorry at all.

"Ron, what about we take breakfast together? I know a place nearby. I can take a quick shower and-"

"Er, sorry, Hermione, but I already promised the guys from work that I would be playing Quidditch with them today."

"Oh." _Merlin, Ron, you're an idiot!_ "Okay, so let me take you to the door," Hermione said in a small voice. "I don't want you to be late." Harry felt she was standing up from the bed.

"Right," Ron said awkwardly, standing up as well.

In silence, the couple left the bedroom.

Harry sighed, relieved.

He waited a few minutes before left his hidden spot. He wanted to make sure that no one (meaning Ron!) entered the room and saw him.

However, the bedroom's door suddenly opened and Susan Bones came in. He was on his all-fours. Ridiculous…

He froze. "You can leave now, Harry," she said like it was the most normal thing in the world to have Harry Potter –on his knees!- on her friend's bedroom floor. "Weasley had already left." Harry stood up, still looking surprised at her.

"I saw you entering her bedroom last night. So, don't look so surprise."

"Oh, I swear, Susan, nothing happened…"

"I know," she smiled at him. "She would never cheat on that idiot."

"Ron is my friend, Susan."

"Yes, I know, but this doesn't make him less idiot. It's not that I dislike him. No, he _is _a great guy but he is also a terrible boyfriend." Harry nodded. He knew she was right.

"It's always the same thing, Harry."

"What do you mean? Are you talking about him and Lavender?"

"No," she replied quickly, "t_his _was the first time. That I know. I'm talking about the other nights. Nights with only them, without you and Ginny…"

"What about the other nights?"

"He always left her alone…he always left her alone and went to talk with his friends from the Ministry. Seamus and I always tried to cheer her up but….oh well, you know it isn't the same thing." She took a deep breath. "He doesn't deserve her, Harry."

Harry sighed, shaking his head, but didn't comment. Instead, he asked where Hermione was.

"Taking a shower," was Susan's answer. "She said you could go."

"But I wanted to talk to her. Explain…"

"She knows…she knows. But she really needs to stay alone right now, Harry. I'm sure you can understand."

Harry only nodded.

000000

**_Harry and Ron´s apartment _**

**_Harry's bathroom _**

Eyes closed, Harry let the water fell over his body. He really needed that. He needed to sense-to feel- the water washing his problems away.

Everything seemed so strange, so difficult. He didn't know what to think, what to say, how to react. Why, suddenly, Hermione and Ron's relationship sounded so wrong…so _painful? _Why didn't he have the slightest desire to see his own girlfriend?

Harry sighed, closing the shower. He wanted to leave the apartment before Ron's arrival. He didn't fancy the idea of seeing his friend right now.

He thought he could go, maybe, to Grimmauld Place, and ask Remus and Tonks to lunch with him.

Yeah, that was a nice idea.

**Hermione and Susan's flat**

**Hermione's bedroom**

"So, Hermione, how are you feeling?" Susan asked kindly. "Please be honest."

"I don't know," Hermione sobbed." I really don't know. I don't even know why I am crying!"

"Hermione, what Ron dis-"

"No, Susan, that's exactly the problem. I am not crying because of Ron. To be honest, I don't give a shit about Ron right now!" Susan looked at her, her eyebrows kneeling in question. "And that's the problem! I know I _should _be crying because of _him_ but…I'm not saying that he didn't hurt me because he did but-"

"You don't know if your feelings for him are the same as before."

Hermione nodded, looking down at her hands.

"This isn't all?" It wasn't really a question. Hermione only shook her head.

"That's okay-"

"No! How can it be okay!" Hermione cried, looking up at Susan. "Do you know what I wanted to do last night when I was dancing? I wanted to kiss Harry! God, I wanted to kiss Harry more than anything!" She broke down, crying despairingly.

Without saying a word, Susan took Hermione into her arms and let her cry against her shoulder.

**_A Restaurant_**

"Now, Harry, can you please tell us what's going on?" Remus asked.

"Er, nothing. I just want to lunch with you two," Harry replied, trying to sound innocent. "I thought it wouldn't be a problem."

"Oh, don't give me that, Harry! You're look too much like your father to fool me!"

Harry sighed, looking between Remus and Tonks. "I slept with Hermione."

Tonks choked her drink. Remus gasped. "W-What did you say?" he managed to ask.

Harry looked quizzically at them; then, the realization came to him. "No!" he said quickly. "It was nothing like _that._" And he told them everything.

"…and then I left," Harry finished his story, and looked in expectation at them. To his surprise, they...laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked indignantly. "It was terrible!"

"We know…we know. I'm sorry," Remus apologize, sobering. "But, tell me Harry, what was _really_ terrible; you, under her bed or Ron and Hermione snogging?"

Harry looked surprised at Remus. "I don't know," he finally said, looking down at his plate.

Remus and Tonks exchanged glances.

"Harry," the werewolf said, "what do you feel about Ginny?"

"She's my girlfriend."

"I know, Harry. What I asked was what you _feel _about her."

"Er…I like her."

"You _like _her? Harry, when are you going to propose her? I mean, I'm sure she's waiting for big question."

Harry ran a hand through his messy hair. What the hell Remus was playing at?

"I still need to finish my Auror training, you know that Remus."

"Sure, of course. Your Auror training…right. So, it will be next year, right?"

"N-Next year?"

"Yeah, next year. Next year you will ask her. Next year your Auror training will be finished. So, there won't be a problem, right?"

"Er, right."

Remus shook his head. "Maybe, Harry, it's time for you to be honest with Ginny and…yourself."

Harry tried to say something but Remus cut him off. "But, now, let's eat. I'm starving."

And they all eat in silence.

* * *

**_At Night_**

**_Sports Department Party_**

"So, Ginny, are you enjoying the party?" Luna asked.

"Yes," Ginny replied, her eyes wandering around the saloon. "It would be nicer if Harry could be here with me. But ..oh well."

Luna gave her a half smile. The blonde girl looked like she wanted to say something, but didn't.

They continued to talk. Small talk.

"Won, won." Ron heard a very familiar voice behind him. He turned around and saw Lavender. She looked stunning, wearing a pink strapless dress. "Fancy a drink with me?"

He knew that he should say no, but she was too hot to her own good. "Sure, I would love to."

"When Skeeter finished with Meaghan McCormack, you talk with her," Luna instructed Ginny, "but don't forget-"

"…don't ask her personal questions," Ginny finished for Luna. "I know, after all, our readers want to know about Quidditch not about her love life."

Luna smiled at her friend. She was about to say something else when they heard someone snickering behind them. The two friends turned around, and had an unpleasant surprise.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Looney and Weaselete."

"Malfoy," Ginny groaned. "What are doing here?"

"Wow, wow!" He held up his hands in false surrender. "I was invited, you know…I am a Hogwarts' teacher now," he said meekly.

"It's beyond me why McGonagall hired you."

My darling Weaselete, I am- how people say- a war hero! Order of Merlin- second class, but, of course, I deserved the first class."

"Only Harry and Hermione received the first class," Ginny said angrily.

"Yeah…speaking of which, where's Potty and Granger? Shagging somewhere?"

"They're working."

"Oh, so it's how they call it these days?" Malfoy muttered, his eyes flashing mischievously. He then leaned towards Ginny and grabbed her face with hands, kissing her hard on the lips. Luna watched with mild interest.

"What the hell-" Ginny cried, pulling away from him.

"You are pretty good for a Weasley, Red," he said with a sly smile and then walked away.

**Knockturn Alley **

**_Outside a club_**

"Damnit!" Harry cried angrily, hands on his knees. "We lost him."

"No, we don't," Tonks said. "He entered the club."

Harry looked confused at her. "But I didn't see anything."

Tonks smiled appreciatively, a hand on his shoulder. "Observance, training and experience, my dear Harry. With time you'll manage to do it."

"Okay, let's enter," he said walking towards the club's entrance. However, Tonks stopped him.

"What Tonks?"

"Before we enter…umm…you know this is dark place, right? The scum of our world frequents it, however-" She paused.

"However-_what_, Tonks?" Harry was impatient.

"No everyone who frequents this place is dark. Some people come here to meet their…er…love affairs, if you understand what I mean."

"Oh, right. So, here is also a place for lovers. But why are you telling me this?"

"It's just that…maybe …you will see someone you know…oh, well, that's it."

"Okay, Tonks, I got your point. But to tell you the truth, I don't give a damn for the others love's life. Now, can we go?"

Tonks nodded and they entered the club.

**The party**

"So Meaghan, what are the chances for the next match?" Ginny asked the famous keeper.

"Well, Ginny…" Meaghan began to respond when Ginny's attention was interrupted by a shocking scene: her brother Ron and Lavender Brown were snogging in a corner.

"Lav, we need to stop," Ron moaned against her mouth. "Someone might see us."

"Let's go to somewhere else," she said taking his hand. Neither of them noticed Ginny.

"…and that's it," Meaghan McCormack finished what she was saying. Ginny blinked, shaking her head and tried to focus her attention back to the keeper.

"Thank you, Meaghan, for the interview. Good luck with the last match," she said, shaking Meaghan's hand.

"You're welcome, Ginny. It was my pleasure." Meaghan smiled. "Now, if you excuse me, I will go back to the party."

Ginny nodded. "Sure, thanks again."

When Meaghan had finally gone, Ginny looked again at the corner where Ron and Lavender were. However, the couple wasn't there anymore.

"Damnit, I need to find Luna."

**_The club_**

"So, Harry, did you see him?" Tonks asked, almost shouting into Harry's ear. The place was crowded and nearly had no space to walk. "Harry?"

Harry didn't respond; he had his eyes fixed in something behind Tonks. He looked angry. Furious. Curious, Tonks turned around and saw a couple near the bar's balcony. They were talking with the bartender. The young man was behind the girl, holding her waist. They looked…intimate.

"Shit," was all what she said.

"I don't fucking believe in it," Harry shouted angrily.

"Harry, you're on duty. We have a mission."

"Fuck the mission!" he cried and walked towards the couple.

"Double shit. Kingsley will kill me."

* * *

**_The Party_**

Ginny found Luna talking animatedly with a guy she didn't know. The redhead girl came near her and whispered into the blonde's ear, "I need to talk with you right now. It's urgent!"

Luna was about to say that she was busy, but the look on Ginny's face told her that really was something serious. She excused herself and went to talk with Ginny.

"What happened, Ginny?"

"Ron. Ron happened. Did you see him?"

"No. Why?"

"The bastard was snogging Lavender Brown!"

The dreamy look left Luna's eyes. "What?"

"You know when I went to the branch to interview McCormack?" Luna nodded. "So, I was interviewing her when I saw them. I can't believe it! The bastard! I couldn't be looking at them all the time. So, when McCormack left…I looked again but they had already gone! However, I don't believe they saw me."

"So you don't know where they are now?"

Before Ginny could say anything, a very familiar snobbish voice spoke behind them, "Weasel already left the party." They turned around and saw Draco. He smirked. "He must be fucking Brown by now."

Harry put a hand on the young man's shoulder. The man startled, and he and the girl turned around. They froze.

"H-Harry?" the girl sputtered, her voice trembling.

"Experimenting a new spell? Terry…" Harry paused and then looked straightly into the girl's eyes. "…Hermione."

* * *

**_Potter Residence, _** **_London_**

**_December 1979 _**

"So, James, how was the Ministry today?" Lily asked, pretending to be casual.

"Busy, as always," James replied between bits, not looking at his wife. He hated to have to lie to Lily, but he couldn't tell her that he didn't have gone to work that day…that, instead, he had gone to visit Mary and Hermione.

Lily took a deep breath. She couldn't take anymore. She was tired of so many lies, so much pretending. She was standing up from the dinner table when she felt a strong pain on her lower stomach. She grabbed her belly with her both hands and cried in pain, "Argh!"

James rapidly stood up from his seat and ran towards his wife, concern all over his face.

"Lily? Hon, are you are alright?" he asked worried, helping her to seat down. However, she pushed him away.

"Take your hands off me!" she cried angrily.

He stared at her.

"I'm so tired of you, James! Of all your lies!" she shouted, trying to forget the pain, angry tears falling down from her eyes. "I can't take it anymore!"

"Lily, I don't know-"

"James? Lily?" a voice interrupted James. He looked at the fireplace and saw Sirius' head. "James, my friend, I want-" Sirius was saying when he noticed that something was not right. "Is everything okay?"

"Not now, Sirius," James said seriously. Sirius nodded in understanding. He was about to leave when Lily called his name.

"Yes, Lil?"

"May I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Did you see James in the Ministry today?"

Sirius froze, and then looked nervously at James.

"Sirius, did you?" she insisted.

"Er…"

James sighed, closing his eyes. Lily lifted herself from the chair, looked at James and slapped him right on his face.

"You bastard!"

"Lily, it isn't-"

"I don't need to hear any-" Suddenly, the pain became stronger and, before she knew, everything went black.

TBC

AN: So, that´s it...chapter 06, tell me what you think!


	7. Half Truths

**Love, Lies, and a Secret.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Thanks to Anne Pendragon !

**Chapter 07: Half Truths**

Hermione and Terry stared at him.

"What?" Harry asked in a sarcastic voice. "Don't you know what to say?"

"Harry, let's go." Tonks grabbed his arm. She looked at Hermione and their eyes found each other. She could see despair on them. The young Auror shook her head, lightly.

Harry shoved Tonks' grip. "No, I want to hear about this…_spell_."

Terry took a deep breath, put his arm around Hermione's waist, and said firmly, "We don't need a scene here, Harry." He knew that the bartender was watching the exchange attentively.

Harry snorted, "And to think that I felt sorry for you, Hermione." He laughed dryly. "What an idiot! Did you know that I was angry with Ron? And here you are-" He looked depreciatively at Terry. "…with _him."_ His eyes began to wander over her body. She was wearing a strapless top; very tighten pants and high hells. He knew she was dangerously sexy. His heart pouted in his chest between angry, disbelieve and desire. Harry didn't know if he wanted to slap her or snog her senseless. He shook his head. "You're looking like a-"

"Don't say anything you might regret later, Harry," Tonks warned him.

Harry looked at Terry, and then at Hermione. "Let's go, Tonks. We have some work to do after all."

"Harry," Hermione said tentatively, "I-" He held up a hand, making her stop. "Don't say anything. Right now, you're just making me sick," he said, before walked away.

The young witch just wanted to cry. He had never spoken to her like that- with so much anger, hate. If she could only scream the truth at him! Merlin, she still could feel the weight of his stare; his piercing eyes wandering over her body. She felt naked…dirty. Hermione took a deep breath, and then looked at Terry. He wrapped his arms around her, and whispered into her ear, "I'm really sorry Hermione, but you know that we can't say anything." He nuzzled against her hair. " Pierre is watching. We must be careful."

Hermione let go a loud moan, and whispered back, "So let's finish this as fast as we can."

"You're so sexy today, my girl," Terry said, loud enough to Pierre, the bartender, to hear. "You make me think and want _dirty _things."

"Are you hungry?" she purred, grabbing his bum.

"If we aren't in public place, I would _do _you right now," he said slyly.

She looked at him, liking her lips.

"Er, excuse me," Pierre interrupted them, "but I couldn't not to notice that you two need a more private place to …_talk"_

Hermione and Terry looked at each other, and then at Pierre. "Yeah, that would be nice."

"Well, we have a place where you can _talk_ more privately." The man fixed his gaze on Terry. "But there will be some _costs_, of course."

"Money won't be a problem."

Pierre nodded. "Very well, if you could follow me to my office," he said, indicating a door behind him.

"Sure," Terry said. He and Hermione knew that Pierre was everything but an ordinary bartender.

**Pierre****'s office **

"Well, let's talk about business," Pierre said, without ceremony. His previously friendly voice was gone. He looked serious and, somehow, dangerous. "I have been noticing that you two have been frequenting my house for a while. You two seem very –um- open to…_new things. _I like it. It's good for the business." He paused a second and then continued, "I have to confess that I was- how can I say- a little worried when those two Aurors talked to you."

Hermione and Terry remained in silence.

"But," he continued, "I was glad to see how well you deal with the situation." He smirked. "Not everyone can understand ours _needs._" He laughed loudly, showing his yellow rotten teeth. Hermione felt an urge to vomit. "Okay, okay. Back to the business…you said money wouldn't be a problem-"

"That's right," Terry confirmed.

"It's twenty galleons." Terry did his best to not look shocked. _Twenty galleons! Bloody Hell!_ "And with more ten, you two can make use of ours _products_." He paused for a minute before continued, "Are we alright or the price is too high?"

"No, the price is fine," said Terry, as he took the money from his pocket and gave it to Pierre.

After verify if the amount of gold was correct, Pierre looked back at them. "Very well." He then went to his desk, and took something from a drawer. It was a feather. A red feather.

"Here it is," he said giving the feather to Terry. The former Ravenclaw looked at the man like he had two heads.

"A-A Portkey?" Hermione blurted out. It was the first time she had spoken since they had entered Pierre's office.

"Of course, my sweetheart." Pierre's gaze boring on her. "Is there a problem?"

"No, of course not," Terry spoke quickly for Hermione, grabbing her waist, "my honey was just surprised. And to tell the truth, I was surprised myself. I thought you would give us the address and we would Apparate there."

Pierre shook his head.

"Oh no, there's no way to Apparate or Disapparate." Hermione felt Terry tightening his grip. "And we wouldn't like that the Ministry knew about where we are, right? Tst Tst tst...the Ministry is so...mmn...antiquated, don't you think?" He clasped his hands together. "But why are we here talking about this? I'm sure you two are eager to have fun already. Go, take the Portkey!" He looked at them. "I'm sure it will be a night you won't forget."

Trying hard to not show their nervousness, Terry and Hermione took the feather, and almost instantly, they felt the familiar tug in their stomachs.

Few seconds later, they found each other in a dark room.

"Where-" Hermione was asking when a strange voice interrupted her.

"Show the feather," the voice said and Terry raised the feather into the air. Then, a door magically appeared. "Do we open it?" Hermione whispered. She didn't like that.

"What options do we have?" Terry mumbled, as he opened the door.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

**December 1979**

**St. Mungo's**

**The waiting room**

"James," Sirius spoke after some time. He and James were waiting for news about Lily. James had insisted to stay with his wife, while she was being exanimate but the Healer simply said that he should wait outside the room.

"Yes, Sirius?" James asked, absently. The only thing he wanted was to know what was wrong with lily. He couldn't bear with the thought of losing her.

"I know it isn't my place to ask. And I don't want to interfere in your private life but-" Sirius shifted uncomfortable in the chair. "Are you cheating on Lily, James?"

James stared at Sirius, shocked. "W-What?"

"Are you cheating on Lily?"

"Of course not!" James hissed, outrageously.

"James, you have been missing work for a while, and for what I saw today, you aren't spending this time at home." Sirius bit his bottom lip. "Lily is a wonderful person. Be sure about what you are doing."

"I'm not cheating on her, Sirius!" James took a deep breath. "You know how much I love her…you know what I did to be with her. I changed myself to be with her…" He closed his eyes briefly, and then opened them again. "I'm not cheating Lily. It's just….I have some issues to solve and-"

"Mr. Potter," a voice interrupted him. James looked up and saw Lily's Healer. "Your wife woke up."

James and Sirius stood up immediately. "How is she? What's wrong with her? What happened?" James asked, hurriedly. "I want to see her!"

"Calm down, Mr. Potter," the Healer said. "Your wife is fine, nothing to worry about. However I would like to speak with you in particular, if you don't mind."

"Of course," James promptly replied, and then looked at Sirius. "Mate-"

"James, I'm going home," Sirius said, "if you need anything, just Floo. Give Lily a hug." He paused a moment, and then continued, "We can finish our talk later."

James nodded. "Thanks, Sirius."

"See you, James," Sirius said, and left.

oooooooooooo

"Now, are you going to tell me what's wrong with my wife?" James inquired.

"Like I said there's nothing wrong with Mrs. Potter," the Healer calmly said. "However, her stress levels are a little too high. The same can be said about her blood pressure. And with her condition"

"Whoa, whoa!" James made her stop. "What _condition?"_

"Your wife is pregnant, Mr. Potter."

James simply stared at her. "W-What did you say?"

"Your wife is pregnant," the Healer replied, but then suddenly realized something. "Oh, you didn't know. I'm really sorry for spoiling the surprise."

James nodded absently, a goofy smile forming on his face. "How long?"

"Almost seven weeks, Mr. Potter."

"Mmnn, it must have happened on Halloween Eve," James muttered to himself. "I knew I liked Halloween for a reason."

The Healer cleared her throat. "I would like to speak with you about your wife's health."

"Of course," James sobered, shaking his head. "There's something wrong with the pregnancy? You said something about stress."

"Yes, you see, Mr. Potter, you wife seemed a little too tense and this isn't good for her and the baby. Her stress levels are really high and it may cause problems like the faint today."

"And what can I do to help?"

"You must help her to control her stress. Muggleborn's pregnancies are never easy. Your wife is a witch but her body is still Muggle. The baby's magic can bring her a little discomfort. Nothing serious, but would be wise to have attention."

"I understand," he said, "and I am asking again, what can do for her?"

"Be supportive, don't let her suffer strong emotions or some shocking surprises, let's say. The most important is, your wife must be calm and relaxed…then, everything gonna be alright."

"I will do my best, Ma'am," James said. "Now, can I see her?"

**Lily's room **

When Lily saw James entering the room, she looked away. He pretended to not notice that and walked towards her bed.

"Lily, luv," he said as he sat by her side, taking her hand, "why didn't you tell me?"

Still looking away, Lily let go a sob.

"Please, luv, look at me," James pleaded, gently. "Look at me, sweetheart." She looked at him, teary eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked again.

"I was…I am so angry with you James," she sobbed quietly.

"Lily-"

"You are always late…always tired a-and distant and I know you aren't going to work." The tears began to fall, uncontrollably. "P-Please, James-"

"Lily," he whispered, as he wiped her tears with the thumb of his fingers, "I am not cheating on you. I swear to everything…I'm not cheating. I would never…I love you so much…."

"So, what's wrong, James? Please, tell me what's wrong."

James stood up from the bed and walked towards the window, his hands on his pockets, his back to Lily. He took a deep breath before facing her again.

"It's Mary."

"I don't understand."

"I'm seeing Mary Adams…but not in the way you're thinking!" he added quickly.

Lily did not reply; she really didn't know what to say.

"After Jane's death…. After Jane's death things haven't being easy for Mary. She was afraid and-"

"Something happened to her?" Lily finally spoke her voice between worry and shock.

"No," he lied. "However, she moved from London. I helped her with the new house and-" James sighed deeply. "I feel I have a debt with her, you know…it was me who bring Jane to the Order and-"

"Jane's death wasn't your fault, James," Lily said firmly, "but why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell-"

"You can't tell him, Lil"

"But James-"

"Promise me, Lily. She doesn't want him to know. It's her will."

"Okay, James. I won't tell anything. However, I think he should know. They love each other."

"No, Lily," James said decisively, and Lily knew it was the end of the subject.

Lily's heart was not so heavy anymore; the pain in her chest had gone away. She knew that James was telling the truth. James had never being able to lie to her. He used to say that it was the same with his mum and dad. Maybe the Potter men didn't know how to lie to the women they loved. However, if Lily knew that James hadn't lie to her, she also knew he hadn't told her the whole truth. There was something else and she would find out what.

"But tell me about this little one," James said, touching her belly, his eyes shining. "I'm gonna be a daddy!"

She smiled at him. "Yes, Mr. Potter, you're going to be a dad." She put a hand on his face. "I'm so happy."

"Me too, sweetheart. You just make me the happiest man alive," he replied, "but Lil…the Healer also talked to me about your health, and that you need to control your stress."

"Yes, I know." Lily sighed. "I'll take care of myself and this little one, luv."

"And you know what this means, don't you?" James looked straightly into her eyes. "No more Order business."

"James-"

"No, Lily. We managed to fight against Voldemort three times and didn't get killed. I don't want to risk one more time. You and our baby are more important than any war."

Lily nodded, laughing lightly. "I love you, Mr. Potter."

"I love you, Mrs. Potter."

Yes, things were finally well on Potter family

ooooooooooooooooooo

**September 2000**

**The Leaky Cauldron, ** **London**

"Harry, don't you think you drink a little too much?" Tonks said slowly, trying to make Harry stop to drink. "I think it would be better if you stop for now."

"No!" Harry slammed the table with his fist, making Tonks starlet. "We already got the bad guy. Now I want to driiink. Another bottle, Tom!"

"Mr. Potter, I don't think-"

"I'm the bloody Harry Potter! I saved your ass; I saved everybody asses in the fucking war! I want another drink!" Harry cried groggily. "And don't worry, I have money!" He took an amount of gold, and spread them on the table.

Tom shook his head, sadly, before placing another bottle of Firewhisky on the table.

"Harry-" Tonks tried again.

"D-Did you see her clothes?" Harry's eyes were filled with sadness. "S-She never wore anything like that-" he stared at his drink. "She's gorgeous."

"Harry, what you saw-"

Harry looked up at Tonks. "She's having an affair with Boot!" He shook his head. "She's having an affair with Boot," his voice was a painful whisper. "Do you think she sleeps with him?"

"Harry, sometimes, things aren't what we think they are…"

The young wizard seemed to not have listed to her. "But she would have told me if she does." He drank a little. "She tells me anything, you know? And I tell anything to her. We're best friends." He closed his eyes briefly. "Friends…but she didn't tell me about Boot. D-Do you think she loves him?"

"I think it's time to stop!" Tonks said firmly. "You are too old for been babysitting." She took the drink from Harry's hands.

"Hey!" he cried, indignantly.

"Harry, I really sorry about this but it's for your own good." Tonks raised her wand and cried, "_Stupefy_!" And Harry fell on the table.

"What did you do?!" Tom exclaimed in shock.

"I have to, Tom," Tonks replied. "I think this gold pays what he consummated…" she said looking at the Galleons on the table. "I'll Side-along with him." Tom nodded in understand. "Thanks, Tom, and sorry for anything."

"You're welcome, Miss Tonks." The bartender looked sadly at Harry.

"Give my best to Mr. Potter when he wakes up."

**Grimmauld Place**

"Remus, wake up!" Remus Lupin felt someone shaking him. "I need your help!" Dizzily, he opened his eyes and saw Tonks.

"Tonks?" he mumbled, sleepy.

"Get up, Remus!" she insisted again. "It's Harry!"

_Harry. _That was the magical word.

"Harry?" Remus promptly stood up. "Something happened to him?"

"Well, nothing serious...let's say-" Remus raised an eyebrow at her.

"He's in his old bedroom. Come on, I need your help with something!"

Still confused, Remus followed Tonks.

**Harry's old bedroom**

"He's Stupefied," Remus said, as soon as he saw Harry spread in the bed. "...and smelly-"

"I know. It was me." Remus looked shocked at her. "As you may have noticed...or _smell_...he had been drinking...a lot. I really have to Stupefy him. Otherwise, I couldn't even manage to side-along here."

Remus nodded, understandably. "But why did he drink? The mission didn't go well?"

"No, the mission did go fine." Tonks sighed. "He saw Hermione and Terry Boot."

"Oh, I see..." Remus said. "But how was it?" he asked and Tonks told him what had happened.

"And I'm guessing that Kingsley didn't tell you anything about they been there," Remus spoke after sometime.

"No, he didn't. You know he never does. It's part of their work."

"Yeah." Remus nodded, and looked at Harry. "And what about Harry? He now thinks that Hermione and Boot are lovers."

"I don't know. I am not authorized to say anything. I can lose my job if I do. I will talk with Hermione, Boot and Moody tomorrow and see what they think. Until then, I think it would be better if Harry stays here. This way he won't get the chance to meet Ron and spill out something."

"You're right. But why didn't you Enervate him yet? You don't need help with this, do you?"

"Of course not! I need you to change his clothes before Enervate him." Remus looked at her in question. "He can't sleep with these Auror robes and I know he will be very embarrassed if he finds out that _I _changed him." The werewolf seemed to have not understood her point. "Merlin, Remus! I'm a woman! He'll feel embarrassed if he knows that I saw him naked!"

"Oh Right!" Remus finally understood. "So let me change him. I know he left some old clothes here..." He went to the wardrobe and opened it.

Tonks smiled, shaking her head before leaving, closing the door behind her.

_A few minutes later..._

"Calm down, Harry!" Tonks heard Remus cried through the door. "Expelliarmus! Accio Harry's wand!"

Tonks quickly opened the door, and saw Remus holding two wands. Harry, visible still drunk, was looking surprised and angry at him.

"I Enervate him," Remus simply said to Tonks, and then turned to Harry. "Sorry, Harry, but I don't think you you'll need your wand right now!"

But Harry wasn't paying attention to Remus; his eyes were now focused on Tonks.

"You attacked me!" He pointed a finger at her. "You attacked me!" He began to look around. "Why I'm here? Where's my drink?" he demanded.

Before Tonks could say anything, Remus shouted angrily, "Stop right there, Harry James!" Harry looked surprised at Remus; even Tonks seemed a little shocked. She had never saw Remus yelling at Harry before. "You aren't a little boy anymore to have such childish behavior!" Remus turned to Tonks. "Luv, there's still a bottle with Sleep Potion downstairs. Could you please take it?"

Tonks nodded, and left.

"You know nothing, Remus!" Harry yelled at his former teacher.

"What do you want, Harry? Do you want to throw away two years of training and hard work because of one night?!"

"I did my job! We got the suspect!"

"That's not the point! You were still on duty! Nothing justifies getting drunk!"

"She's having an affair with Terry Boot!!"

"Is she?"

"I saw them! I saw the way they were! There's no way to deny!"

Remus shook his head. "And what if they are having an affair? It's their lives not yours."

"But Hermione-"

"Hermione is an adult, a grown woman. This is _her _life, not yours!"

"But!"

"_Ron_ is her boyfriend, Harry! Not you!"

Those words hit Harry very hard; he let himself fell on the bed. "I know," he whispered, looking down at his hands. At that moment, Tonks returned to the room carrying a vial of the sleep potion.

"Here it is," she said giving the vial to Harry. "Drink it, Harry."

"What's it?"

"Sleeping Potion."

"I don't want-"

Tonks took a deep breath. "I'm really tired, Harry. Drink it."

Like an annoyed little boy, Harry took the vial and drank the potion. Seconds later, he was sleeping.

"Thank Merlin," muttered Tonks, as she and Remus took off Harry's glasses and adjusted him in the bed. "What did he say, Remus?"

"Nothing important. Just ramblings about Hermione and Terry. Tomorrow I will have a real talk with him. But right now, why don't we go to bed?"

"Wonderful idea, Remus." Tonks smiled, and they left the bedroom.

**The next day**

Harry Potter woke up feeling terrible. His head seemed that was about to explode, and the bad taste on his mouth was making him wanting to throw up.

He took a few moments to realize where he was. Slowly, the memories from the night before began to appear...

_Hermione..._

How could she? He still couldn't understand- he couldn't accept that. Sighing heavily, he took his glasses from the bedside, stood up from the bed and went to the wardrobe.

_'Thanks Merlin, I have some clothes here,'_ he thought, opening it. Harry took a pair of Muggle jeans, an old T-shirt and a pair of short boxers. "My, I need to take a shower!"

Even after the long shower, Harry's head was still spinning. He wasn't sure if it was only because of the hangover or because of the thought of Hermione and Terry having an affair. The images of Hermione wearing those clothes...Terry's arms around her tiny waist ...were almost haunting him. Harry really didn't know what to do- or to think. Should he tellRon about what he saw? Hermione would never speak with him again if he did and the thought of Hermione not talking with him made his heart sank even more.

Shaking slightly his head, Harry left the bathroom and went downstairs, thinking that, maybe, a strong coffee and some Hangover potion could solve his problems. His physical problems, at least.

Harry was walking towards the kitchen when he heardsome voices coming from it. It sounded like Remus, Tonks and...Kingsley. _Kingsley? _Why Kingsley was there- on a Sunday Morning? Did he have heard about Harry's behavior the night before? Shit! Trying to not make a noise, the young wizard came closer to the kitchen's door, trying overheard the conversation.

"I already told you...Harry and I only saw them last night in that club," Tonks was saying. "I realized they might have been in a mission."

_A mission?__ What the hell Tonks was talking about?_

"What happened, Kingsley?" Harry heard Remus' voice.

"We have a situation."

Silence.

"What happened?" Remus asked again.

"Longbottom contacted Alastor early this morning." _Longbotton?__ What Neville talked to Mad-Eye? _"Granger and Boot were supposed to contact him last night but they never showed up."

"And Susan?"

"They didn't contact her either. Longbottom also went to Boot's place to see if they were there but there was no one in the apartment."

Silence

"But-" Tonks was saying when Harry heard a familiar sound coming from the fireplace.

"Tonks! Lupin! Shacklebolt!" It was Moody. "We found Boot!"

"Good-"

"He's bad, Tonks," Moody's voice interrupted her. "He's in a really bad shape." His voice was serious and tense.

"And Hermione, Alastor?" Remus asked.

"She's still missing." A wave of despair _invaded _Harry's body. _Hermione's missing? And what mission they were talking about? What Neville and Susan had to do with everything? Hell, what everybody had been hiding from him?_

"What happened to Hermione?" Harry asked out aloud, entering the kitchen.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

AN: Well, that was chapter 07. I hope you liked it. Tell me what you think!

Kisses,

Sweet-Lemmon


	8. Hit Wizards

**Love, Lies, and a Secret**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

AN: This chapter is almost a filler chapter…Obviously I want to get Harry and Hermione together, snogging senseless…but oh well! Don't you love the drama?

Oh, and I have half of chapter 09 so…if my headache gives me a break I think I can finish it before next week. I hope.

Thanks to Michelle Moonshine for the beta!

**Chapter 08: Hit Wizards.**

"Harry!" Tonks nearly squealed.

Ignoring her, Harry repeated the question, "What happened to Hermione, Alastor?"

With both eyes fixed on the young man, Mad-Eye groaned, "Nothing that concerns you, Potter. Now if you excuse us, we're in the middle of a meeting here."

"First of all, this bloody house is mine," Harry said firmly, and quite angrily, "a_nd _everything that concerns Hermione concerns _me_."

"Harry-"

"No, Remus!" Harry held up a hand, making the werewolf stop. "There's something happening here, and I want to know what it is right now! I heard you talking about a mission, and about Neville and Susan. Apparently, something's happened to Hermione and Boot. What happened to them?"

"Potter-"

"Kingsley, I know you're my boss, but I need to know what's going on. Don't make me fight you We both know that I can hurt you _badly."_

"We're wasting time here," Moody spoke out. "Meet me at Longbottom's flat. Boot is there now." His magical eye wandered over the kitchen, before he disappeared within the fireplace's green flames.

_Lavender's Flat_

Ron woke up, noticing a strange weight across his chest. Despite the amount that he had drunk the night before, Ron knew exactly where he was. He knew what he had done. The redhead slowly opened his eyes, and saw a smiling (and naked) Lavender Brown smiling at him.

"Good morning, honey," she greeted him. "Sleep well?"

"Yes."

"You don't regret it, do you?"

"No, Lav," he replied, and that wasn't a lie. He liked Hermione a lot, and he knew she was the woman he would marry; the mother of his future children. But he had never felt the way he had the night before. He had never felt so alive, and so happy. He loved Hermione... and Harry too for that matter. Hermione was his girlfriend, and Harry was his best friend in the whole world, and the three had been through a lot together. However, even with the end of the war, Harry and Hermione seemed to have never abandoned the angst aura within them, and as a result, they sometimes made Ron feel like he was suffocating.

With Lavender he didn't feel angst or sadness. He felt normal, desirable, and happy. With her, he was an ordinary twenty old young man, not a bloody war survivor.

Of course, he had always thought that his first time would be with Hermione. After all, she was the woman of his life...However, things didn't go the way they were planned.

He had cheated on Hermione. Yes, he had cheated on her, and of course he was feeling bad about it. However, strangely enough, he felt worse about the thought of betraying her as a friend, not as his girlfriend.

"Ronald?" Lavender's voice broke Ron's thoughts. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, Lav," he said with a smile. "Just thinking."

"About?"

"Hermione."

"Oh," she said in a flat tone, looking away.

Ron put a hand on her chin, making her look at him. "I don't regret it, Lav. It was wonderful. You were...are...wonderful..."

"But?" she asked, with a small voice.

"But I'm with Hermione. And I don't want to-" she put a finger on his lips, making him stop.

"Shh," she said, "let's enjoy this moment then, Ronald. Just this moment." And she kissed him hard on the lips. Ron wrapped his arms around her waist, and prepared himself to take her again.

* * *

_Neville's Flat_

As soon as Harry, Tonks, Remus and Kingsley entered Neville's flat, Susan Bones greeted them. She looked tired.

"Oh, come in. Terry-" She suddenly stopped, looking at Harry. It was as though she had just noticed that he was there. "H-Harry?" she asked confused, looking at the others.

Before Harry could say anything, Kingsley spoke, "We'll talk about it later. Where's Boot?"

Susan nodded. "He's in the guest room with Neville and Alastor." She took a deep breath. "We managed to get the bleeding under control but-" She looked apologetically at Kingsley. "We don't know..."

Kingsley gave her a short nod, and he and others made their way to the guestroom.

* * *

When they entered the room, Harry's couldn't help but stare a glance at the beaten up figure lying on the bed. Terry Boot looked terrible.

"On my!" He heard Tonks crying behind him. Oh my, indeed. The former Ravenclaw had bruises all over his body, and his shirtless torso had obvious signs that the _Sectumsempra_ had been used on him.

"How is he, Neville?" Remus asked. Neville, who's head had been down, for he was changing some of the bandages on Terry's arm, looked up.

"He-" Neville suddenly stopped, noticing Harry. "H-Harry?"

Alastor Moody gave an impatient groan, "We'll deal with Potter later." Harry wanted to protest but decided to remain quiet. He also wanted to know what had happened to Terry and..._Oh God, Hermione!_ He felt his chest tighten.

Neville nodded, and then spoke, "He was seriously beaten, Remus. Susan and I detected some traces of _Crucio_ and _Sectumsempra_." He bit his lip, looking nervously at the others around him.

"What? What is it?" Tonks asked hurriedly.

"He took the _Potion_," Susan spoke for Neville.

There was a loud gasp after that. Harry looked around, confused. "What potion?" he asked.

"The Potion?" Remus voice interrupted him, as he looked directly at Moody. He emitted an angry groan that made everybody jump. "I can't believe you, Alastor! I told you not to let her take this case! I told you that it was too much of risk!" Alastor Moody remained in silence, both his regular eye and magical eye boring into Remus.

"You know what she's like, Remus," Susan spoke. "She won't give up. And we don't know if-"

"For Merlin's Sake, Susan!" the werewolf cried, exasperated. "She's missing! If they made Terry drink it..." He stopped, taking a deep breath. "But how is he?"

"Alive," Neville replied, heavily. Harry was somewhat surprised by the tone his former classmate was using. "I believe he...I believe he'll be alright." He paused a moment, and looked directly into Remus' eyes. "He's a pure blood so...Well, but Susan and I think that it isn't safe to Enervate him. We know that the Potion messes with the magical level so...it's better if he wakes up on his own."

_Wait? But what about Hermione? _

"Wait? But what about Hermione?" Remus' voice echoed Harry's thoughts exactly. "We can't just _wait. _Alastor-"

"We must, Lupin," Moody said. "We can't risk Granger even more."

"But-"

"You know he's right, love," Tonks said quietly. Remus just nodded.

Moody was about to say something else when Harry decided that he had had enough. He had to know what was going on.

"That's it! I want explanations right now!" he cried in exasperation. "I want to know what's going on!"

The others exchanged looks until Moody began to talk, "Granger and Boot are Hit Wizards, Potter." Harry let himself fall into an armchair, dumbstruck. "As are Longbottom and Bones." Harry looked at Neville and Susan; the two of them blushed, and gave him a nervous smile.

"B-But how?" Harry managed to ask. "Hermione never said anything."

Alastor Moody groaned impatiently. "That isn't something you spread in the wind, Potter. The only ones who know about this are the people in this room, and the Minister. Nobody else."

"But she could have told me!"

"No, she couldn't have, Potter," Kingsley replied. "Hit wizards can't tell anybody about their real jobs, not even their family."

"But Remus knows!"

"He's also working with Granger and Boot-"

"But how? He's a Werewolf! I know the Ministry can't hire..." Harry looked apologetically at Remus. "Er, sorry, Remus."

Remus gave him a small smile. "That's alright, Harry. And yes, I can't work at Ministry. But I'm working for Alastor as a ' security source'. Not even the Minister knows about me."

"B-but Moody is retired..."

"Boy! Being a Hit wizard isn't something you tell people about," Moody cried, exasperated. "All Hit Wizards have other professions such as Aurors, Healers-" Harry looked at Susan and Neville, who nodded. "…and so on."

"Right, and you Tonks- are you?"

"Oh, no, Kingsley and I only help with the background." She smiled. "Being a Hit Wizard isn't easy, Harry. It isn't like Aurors that have action practically all the time. Hit Wizards normally spend their time researching and in low profile investigations."

"So, that's why she-" Suddenly Harry felt a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. Hermione and Terry Boot weren't having an affair. They were working. They were undercover. Harry felt sick as he remembered his reaction. He had been a total ass. Hermione probably hated him.

Noticing Harry's demeanor, Remus put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Harry. Hermione's well aware that you didn't know."

"But-"

"Harry, what we need now is to try and find a way to locate Hermione."

Harry nodded, and then finally asked, "What were they doing there?"

"There have been some rumors in the underground about a new Potion," Kingsley started to explain. "A terrible Potion."

"I didn't hear anything about it," commented Harry.

"Of course not," Moody groaned. "They don't expect that anyone find out about it until-"

"Until is too late," Remus finished for him. Moody gave him a short nod.

"But what is this Potion? I assume that Hermione and Terry found out something about it, right?"

"Yes," Kingsley continued, "they found a trail that lead to that club's bartender, Pierre."

"I told her it was too dangerous!" Remus cried nervously, and Harry felt a little uneasy about his former teacher's concern towards his best friend. "You should have sent another agent, Alastor!"

"What's done is done, Lupin!" Moody said firmly.

"But what if _she _took the potion?"

What came after was a tense silence. Harry could see that even Alastor Moody seemed a little uneasyabout that possibility.

"Er, but what this Potion does? It can't be _that _serious, right?" Harry asked no one in particular. "I mean, Terry is alive..."

Tonks bit her lip, taking a deep breath. "This Potion doesn't work properly in people like Terry, Harry."

Harry looked at her quizzically.

"Terry is a pure blood. This Potion is meant for Muggleborns," Tonks explained.

The young wizard felt a sense of dread. _Hermione is a Muggleborn. _"W-What does this potion do to Muggleborns, Tonks?"

"It reaps off their magic."

Harry gasped in shock. "WHAT?!"

"It reaps off their magic," Tonks repeated.

"YOU!" Harry shouted at Mad-Eye, anger boiling inside him. Now he could understand Remus' reaction. "YOU LET HER GO ON THIS MISSION!"

"It was her choice, Potter," was Mad-Eye's reply. "She knew what she was doing."

"But-"

Tonks put a hand on his shoulder. "She knew what she was doing, Harry."

Harry sighed heavily, trying to control his anger and nervousness. "And we'll be here, doing nothing? Why don't we go to that club and talk with this Pierre person...we can _make _him talk."

"And what Potter? Bring more attention to this?!" Kingsley said sternly. "We keep a low profile. I sent some agents to watch the club. We need to wait for Boot."

"But Hermione might have been turned into a Muggle by then!"

"She'll be lucky if she's still alive," Neville spoke up seriously.

Unable to say anything, Harry covered his face with his hands, his body trembling uncontrollably. He wouldn't cry. He wouldn't.

* * *

_Harry and Ron's apartment_

Ron was sitting at the kitchen table, drinking a Butterbeer. He had arrived from Lavender's flat thirty minutes ago, and was relieved to see that Harry's bedroom door was closed. That could only mean that his friend was still asleep.

'_He must have worked all night,_' Ron thought to himself. Truth be told, he didn't know if he could manage to face Harry right now, and have to lie about why he had just come home at that time.

He had so much to think about now.

Ron sighed. "Merlin, what am I going to do?"

His thoughts were interrupted by an insistent knock on the door. Ron took a deep breath, and went to answer the door. "I am coming! I am coming!"

As soon as he opened the door, a very angry, red-faced Ginny Weasley, stepped in. Before he could say anything she asked, "Where's Harry?"

"Sleeping, Gin. Now, why don't you-"

"Good! Now we are going to have a talk, Mr. Weasley!"

"Gin-"

"Shut up! Don't _Gin _me!" she snapped at him, and he looked to her in surprise.

'_What the bloody hell was that?!' _

_"_You and I are going to have a nice talk, Mr. Weasley."

"Gin, I'm really-"

"How could you, Ronald Weasley?!" Ginny hissed hatefully. "I thought I knew you better. How could you do something like that?!"

Ron looked at his sister in confusion. "I don't know what you are talking about, Ginny!"

"Lavender, Ron! You and Lavender! Last night!!"

Ronald Weasley immediately turned pale; white as a ghost. "I-I don't know what are you talking about," he stammered.

Ginny gave a dry laugh. "I saw you, Ron! I saw you and that - that _witch!"_

_"_It wasn't-" he tried to explain.

"Oh! So, you were just examining her throat!"

"You don't understand, Ginny," Ron said, as he sat down on the couch. "I-I made a mistake."

Ginny sighed, sitting by his side. "Yes, my dear brother, you made a terrible mistake." She put a hand on his shoulder, and her eyes wandered over his clothes. "You slept with her," she finally said; her voice didn't sound angry anymore, but… sad. He looked at her in mild surprise. "You are wearing the same robes that you were wearing last night, Ron." To this, he just nodded.

"Sometimes I don't understand you," she commented, shaking her head. "Sometimes I wonder why you don't just break up with Hermione."

"Why?! Because I love her!" he cried indignantly.

"Do you, Ron? Do you love her? So why did you cheat on her? Why did you treat her so badly?" Seeing that he wouldn't say anything, she continued, "This is everything but love, Ronald. You don't love Hermione. You don't _respect _Hermione."

"Of course I respect her!"

"No, you don't! If you did, you would never have done what you did-"

Ron was about to say something, but Ginny cut him off.

"I'm not talking about Lavender! I'm talking about the way you treat Hermione! Your constant jealousy, your disdain! Ron! I know that a relationship isn't only about kisses and flowers but you… you are never satisfied! You are never happy and you're making her unhappy too." She took a deep breath. "You made a mistake, and of course everyone has the right to, but..." She was about to say something but decided against it. "Talk to Hermione, Ron. Tell her."

"I-I can't!"

"You know I could just tell her… or Harry." At Harry's name, Ron felt a cold shiver run down his spine. He knew that if Harry found out about Lavender, he would be a dead man. "But I won't. I'm letting you do it."

"I-I can't," he repeated, weakly. "I can't lose Hermione!"

"You rather lose her as a girlfriend than as a friend, Ron," Ginny said seriously, standing up. She was on her way to the door, almost opening it, when she turned around, and faced her brother one more time. "Oh, and you better hurry. Malfoy saw you last night," she said before leaving.

Ron buried his head in his hands. "I'm screwed," he muttered.

_Neville's Flat  
The Living Room_

Harry was sitting alone on the couch, waiting for Terry to wake up. He had never felt so impotent, and so useless. Of course he wanted to search for Hermione right away, but he also knew that Kingsley and the others were right. He couldn't risk her life.

Kingsley had said that other agents had gone to the club and found out something more about that Pierre person. The main problem was that no one knew exactly how far Hermione and Terry had gone.

_"That's the problem with the Hit Wizards",_ Tonks had said. "_No one knows what they are doing."_

Harry's eyes wandered around the room until his gaze fell on an old photographic. It was a picture of Neville, Luna, Ron, Ginny, Hermione and himself, taken in their fifth year at Hogwarts. With trembling hands, he passed his fingers over Hermione's image. She looked so happy.

Merlin, he couldn't lose her. Without her, Harry Potter simply didn't exist.

He was so absorbed in his own thoughts that he almost had a heart attack when someone, behind him put a hand on his shoulder.

"What!" He snapped, turning around quickly. It was Susan. "Oh, hi Susan."

She smiled weakly. "Sorry for that."

"That's okay. I was distracted."

She bit her lip. "Everything's going to be alright, Harry. Hermione is a tough woman."

"Why didn't she tell me, Susan?"

"You know why."

"Yeah, yeah...she couldn't," he replied bitterly.

Susan shook her head. "Not only that. She knew… she knows… that you would be concerned_-"_

"Concerned?! Ha!" Harry laughed dryly. "I'm bloody scared _and _furious!"

"She knows how you feel about her fighting. She told me about it the day she had told you she wouldn't be doing the Auror training. She said you were-"

"Relieved," Harry finish for her. "Yeah, relieved. I couldn't bear with the thought of her being hurt...I just want her safe, Susan."

"It was her choice, Harry, like me and Neville, and Terry. It was our choice." She took a deep breath. "It isn't easy being a Hit Wizard… and I'm not just talking about the risks themselves, but the lies, and the cover ups. It isn't easy when you have to lie to the ones you love."

He gave her a short nod. "But this mission was – _is -_ too dangerous! Lupin is right! They couldn't risk her like that! What if - what if she took this potion…?" He ran a hand through his hair, panic in his eyes. "Oh god!"

"It's a risk," Susan said honestly, "but we don't have a real proof that the Potion is working properly. It seems that it was still being tested...That's what Terry and Hermione were trying to find out about."

"B-But there was another case… I mean, another Muggleborn that – that took it?"

"Yes, it was when we started the investigations."

"A-And what happened to this person?" asked Harry, dreading the answer.

"He didn't lose all his powers."

Harry took a deep breath, relieved.

"But his magical level decreased a lot."

Harry was about to say something when Remus showed up. Harry and Susan looked at him.

"It's Terry! He's awake!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Oh my! What happened to Hermione? Any guess?

What do you think?


	9. The Red Feather

**Love, Lies, and a Secret**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

This Chapter was edited!

Thanks to Michelle Moonshine for the beta:)

**Chapter 09: The Red Feather.**

Harry didn't wait for Remus' reply; he simply rushed to the guestroom, Remus and Susan trailing behind him.

"H-Hermione," Terry mumbled. He was leaning against the headboard of the bed, his face pale. "I-I need to get her-" He tried to get up, but Neville stopped him.

"Calm down, Terry! You're too weak!" Terry sighed heavily, but nodded.

"Where's Hermione, Boot?" Harry asked, as soon as he entered the bedroom. "What happened to her?" His voice was low but clear, and even if he his demeanor was calm, his eyes told everyone in the room that he was in despair.

Terry Boot looked up at him in surprise. "H-Harry?" he inquired to no one in particular and then looked at Mad-Eye in confusion.

The former Auror only nodded his head, "Potter already knows about yours and Granger's _activity-"_

"We are wasting time here!" Harry interrupted Moody. "You said that we needed to wait for Boot's wake up! Okay…he is awake now! We have to know what happened! Hermione could be-"He stopped unable to complete his sentence. He couldn't bare to think about it.

"Potter is right," Moody agreed. "What happened, Boot? Where's Granger?"

Terry looked around the room, glancing at the familiar faces. "I-I don't know where she is," he said almost in a whisper.

"WHAT?!" Harry yelled, and Remus grabbed his arm, keeping him from doing something to Terry.

"What do you mean _you don't know where's she,_ Terry?" the werewolf asked carefully. "What happened?"

"I-I'm so confused," Terry replied, glancing nervously at Harry. "That place with t-the feather…" He stopped suddenly, like he had just remembered something.

"What? What is it?" someone asked him, but Terry wasn't really paying attention. He was trying to take something from his back pocket; a painful task since his whole body was aching. The former Ravenclaw breathed in relief when he finally managed to take out a red feather. He then gave it to Mad-Eye.

Confused, to say the least, Mad-Eye took the feather, and then looked inquisitively at Terry.

"What the hell is that?" Harry asked, voicing everyone else's thoughts.

"This is where Hermione is," Terry said, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"B-But this is a _feather!"_ Neville blurted out.

But before Terry could say anything, Remus seemed to have understood what Terry had meant.

"It's a Portkey," Remus stated.

Terry took a deep breath, closing his eyes, only to open them again a moment later. He then began to tell his tale.

_"What kind of a place is this?" Terry heard Hermione mutter as they walked through the door. They were in a very large saloon with random couches and tables everywhere. The light was dim to the point that they couldn't see anybody's face.. _

_Yes, there were other people there too… couples, even trios… performing acts that Hermione wouldn't have even imagined were _possible

_People were having sex, and they didn't even seem to be shy or ashamed of it…_

_Terry swallowed nervously, and then looked at Hermione. Even in the dark, it was obvious that she was blushing. _

_"Her-" he began, when a tall wizard came towards them and interrupted him. _

_"Oh, you must be our new _clients_. Pierre informed me about you," the wizard said, a strange smile playing on his thin lips. "I'm sure you prefer a more reserved room…"_

_"That would be good," Terry said, wrapping his arms around Hermione's waist. "I'm very possessive of my woman," he added._

_"Of course, of course…" the man replied absently, his eyes fixed on Hermione. "Have we met before?" he asked her._

_"I don't think so," she replied. _

_"Very well.__ Now if you would please follow me," he said as he walked towards a door at the end of the room. Hermione and Terry exchanged glances, but didn't say anything. They simply followed the man. _

"Y-You and Hermione went to a _Sex House_!" Tonks exclaimed, after having heard Terry's explanation. He had stopped to drink some water.

"Y-Yeah…" he murmured, not looking anyone in the eye. Especially Harry.

Harry felt an uneasy sensation in his stomach.

_Hermione and Terry in a Sex House…_

Oh Merlin, he wanted to throw up!

"Of course…" Lupin muttered, almost to himself. "The Red Feather…" The werewolf tapped his forearm. "How could I have forgotten?"

"Forgotten? Forgotten what?" Harry asked and to his despair, Lupin blushed.

"Er, about the Red Feather…" Lupin glanced nervously at Tonks, who returned his gaze with the arch of an eyebrow. "I know about the Red Feather."

"You know of a SEX HOUSE, Remus?!" Tonks cried madly at him. Despite himself, Neville chuckled. Tonks and Remus looked at him.

"Er, sorry guys."

Tonks turned to Remus and repeated, "So, Remus Lupin…do you know of a Sex House?"

"Yes…I mean…no!"

"Yes or No?"

"I know about The Red Feather, but I have never been there. I swear!" he quickly added, after seeing the incredulous looks on everyone's face.

"So, _how _do you know about it?" Tonks insisted.

"Sirius and Peter. They told me about this place."

Harry looked surprised at Remus. "Did-Did my dad-"

Remus shook his head. "Oh no! Lily would kill him if he did!"

Harry gave Remus a small smile, and was about to say something when Moody interrupted, "Well, this conversation is _really _interesting but we need to hear Boot here!"

Terry shifted on the bed and continued.

_Terry and Hermione were taken to some kind of Master Suite. It was a big bedroom with a large bed in the middle and some floating candles decorating it. _

_They looked at each other nervously, both flushed._

_"Er," Terry was the first to speak. "I didn't think it would be like _this…"

_"Yeah…" Hermione replied, looking around. Truthfully, she had always been curious to know what these types of places were like, but she would never have thought that she would be here with Terry Boot, of all people._

_"We need to find the main office," Terry commented as he sat down on the edge of the bed. However, as soon as he touched the bed, it started to moan. He quickly stood up. "Bloody Hell!!"_

_Hermione couldn't help but chuckled. "This is ridiculous!" she said, and then pointed her wand at the bed, crying, "Finite Incantatem!" The bed stopped._

_"Er, thanks," Terry said, as he glanced suspiciously at the bed. "Should we go now?"_

_Hermione shook her head. "No, let's wait."_

_They sat down on the bed and began to talk about random things, like family and work._

_"Listen, Hermione, about Potter-" _

_"That's okay, Terry," she said, a sad smile on her lips. _

_"B-But he thinks…"_

_She sighed. "I know."_

_Terry took her hands and said softly, "You're a great girl-" He abruptly stopped as he heard a faint noise coming from outside the room. Without thinking twice, Terry simply grabbed her top, tearing it, and then kissed her intensely on the lips._

_Before Hermione could react in any way, the door opened and the same strange wizard from earlier had stepped in._

_"Oh!" he exclaimed in false surprise._

_"What do you want?!" Terry cried in annoyance. He was holding Hermione against his chest._

_"I'm sorry, sir. I just wanted to see if you needed something."_

_"We need nothing!" Terry cried. "Now, leave!"_

_"Of course, sir.__ My apologies," the man said before leaving. _

_As soon as the man left the bedroom, Terry let go of Hermione._

_"What the hell was that!?!" she cried angrily, her arms crossing over her chest, trying to cover her breasts. "You destroyed my top!"_

_Red as a tomato, Terry tried to explain, "I-I'm sorry, but I heard something and-and- well…we had to pretend!"_

_"Yes, pretend! Not get me naked!" she said, a little calmer. "And you just destroyed it." She looked hopeless at her top._

_"B-But you can transfigure it, can't you?"_

_"No, this top was made with a special type of fabric. It's impossible to fix it."_

_"Oh." Terry bit his lip, trying to think of something. He looked at her, and realised what it was he had to do. _

_"Terry! What are you doing?" Hermione inquired, surprised, when he began to take off his own shirt._

_"I'm taking off my shirt," he replied simply. "You can wear it." He gave the shirt to Hermione. "_I'll _be fine without a shirt."_

_She smiled at him, and took the shirt. "Thanks, Terry."_

"Y-You took off her shirt?!" Harry yelled, not quite believing what he had just heard. "Y-You _kissed _her?!"

"I didn't have a choice, okay?" Terry replied, making an effort to justify his actions. "We had to pretend! That was our task!"

"Still!" Harry cried angrily.

"Potter," Moody intervened, "he did the right thing."

Harry huffed, but didn't comment. He hated Terry Boot!

"So, Terry, did you and Hermione leave the room?" Remus asked, changing the subject.

"Yes," he said, "we left the room." He closed his eyes briefly. "It wasn't hard to find the office."

"And did you find something?" Kingsley asked.

Terry nodded. "Yes, we found a lot of compromising documents and…" He stopped mid-sentence.

"And what?!" Harry cried.

"And they saw us."

_"I knew you two were up to something," a voice spoke from behind them. Terry reached for his wand but the wizard spoke again, "I wouldn't do that if I were you." He smirked at them. "Give me your wands!"_

_Hermione opened her mouth to say something but the man cut her off. "You better not speak, Hermione Granger." He smirked as he took Hermione's and Terry's wands from them. "Oh, don't look so surprised!"_

_"I'm not surprised," she said defiantly. "I never intended to hide my name. Everybody knows who I am and where I work."_

_"Oh yes, The Experimental Charms Department…Tst Tst Tst…what are you two? Uncover Aurors?"_

_"We are not Aurors!" Terry said._

_"I supposed not," the man said, "but we'll find out the truth, won't we?" He nodded towards the open door. "Let's get going! I think I know someone who would love to see you, Miss Granger."_

_With no other options left to them, Terry and Hermione did as they were told. _

_"Antonin, here they are," the wizard said to a man, who had his back to them. The man turned around, and Hermione felt her heart beat increasing when she recognized the man as Antonin Dolohov. _

_Dolohov came nearer to her and brushed his fingers over her face. She felt her body trembling against his touch. "Oh, Mudblood… My sweet Mudblood… We finally meet again…"_

_Hermione didn't speak; she simply continued to stare at him. _

_"Don't touch her!" Terry cried. _

_Dolohov looked at the young man, and then back at Hermione. "Oh, you are wearing his shirt… Tst Tst Tst… What will Potter think of this?"_

_Hermione remained in silence. _

_"Oh, I know that Weasley is the boyfriend… But Potter is the lover, isn't he?" Dolohov grinned before licking her cheek. Hermione thought she was going to throw up, as her body trembled in disgust. "You look good for a Mudblood…" He grabbed her waist, pulling her to him. _

_"You!"__ Dolohov cried to the other man. "Take him! I want to talk with Granger… alone."_

_Hermione looked to Terry in horror, tears beginning to fall from her eyes._

_"No!" he cried in despair. "I'll stay in her place!"_

_Dolohov smiled evilly at him and then whispered into his ear, "I'm sorry, but you are not my type_."

* * *

Harry was breathing heavily. "Y-You left her there?!"

"I-I didn't have a choice, okay!" Terry cried desperately. "He said he was going to kill her! I didn't have a choice!" He buried his head in his hands. "That-That man took me to another room…and…there were other people there…and…"

"And what?!" Harry shouted.

"And they tortured me! They used the Cruciatus and other curses…I'm sorry!"

"What was the last thing you remember?" Kingsley asked.

"When they gave me the Potion…" he said. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"And where is this place?" Harry asked.

"I-I don't know."

Harry began to pace around the bedroom. "I don't fucking believe it!"

"We used a Portkey, okay?! The Red Feather!"

Harry turned to Remus. "Remus, you said that Sirius and Wormtail… Did they tell you where …?"

Remus shook his head, sadly. "No. But I remember…they mentioned that the place was kind of like the Ministry, you know? It has a fakefacade. They told me that, looking from outside, the place looked like an abandoned shed. How they knew that, I really don't know. They never told me… just like they never told me where it was." He shook his head. "They only told me that if I saw an abandoned shed with the picture, a drawing, of a red feather…"

"W-What did you say?" Harry had stopped pacing, and started to look at Remus strangely. "Did you say something about a picture?"

"Yes…they said it had a drawing on-"

"On the front door," Harry completed for him. Everyone looked at Harry. He was smiling. "I know where it is! I know where it is!"

"What? How?" someone asked.

"It's in Surrey! Carnation Drive! I remember this place when I was a kid! It's near Privet Drive! Uncle Vernon always complained about that place!" He looked at Remus. "We can find her, Remus."

* * *

_The Red Feather_  
_Carnation Drive, Surrey_

Harry Potter would never be able to retell what had happened that day. It was like a blur in his mind. Only some scenes were clear… they were short and frightening things, simply floating in his mind. He remembered the Aurors… the Hit Wizards… Neville… a fight.

He remembered that they had entered the place…but truthfully, he wasn't paying attention to what was happening around him. He didn't care about who would die… or live. He just wanted to find Hermione.

Hermione…

He just wanted to find her.

Nothing else mattered.

He was looking for her when he heard Neville's voice crying his name.

"Harry! Harry! I found her!"

Harry ran to where Neville was.

And what he saw made him want to die. Neville was on his knees, covering a naked Hermione with a sheet that he must have conjured.

"Oh god! Oh god!" Harry knelt beside them. With trembling hands, he touched Hermione's bruised face. "Oh, _Mione_..." he sobbed, tears dropping from his eyes.

"She's alive, Harry," Neville said, "but we need to get her out of here. I-I need to check on her… She's doing pretty badly…" he almost whispered the last part. "We can't Apparate her. I will use the Portkey to my flat." Neville took an old napkin out of his pocket. "Let me hold her…"

"No, I-I will hold her…" Harry said, taking Hermione in his arms. She was so small, so fragile. He couldn't bear to think what might have happened to her ... Oh god…it was too terrible, even to think about.

Neville nodded and they touched the Portkey.

* * *

_Neville's Flat_

"Oh Merlin!" Susan cried when she saw Neville, Harry and Hermione appearing. "How is she, Nev?"

"Not so good," Neville replied hurriedly. He turned to Harry. "Harry, take her to my bedroom. Susan, I-I think I will need your help."

"Sure! Sure!" she said, indicating the way to Harry. She had noticed that Hermione was only covered by a sheet, but didn't comment.

When they entered Neville's bedroom, Harry gently placed Hermione on the bed. It was obvious that his hands were trembling.

"Guys, now if you'll excuse me-" Susan was saying but Harry cut her off.

"I'm not leaving her!"

"First off, Harry, you aren't a Healer…Second, she isn't wearing any clothes." Susan took a deep breath as a single tear dropped from her eye. "I-I need to clean her up, and e-examine her. I-I need to see if she…if she was…was…"

Harry held up a hand, making her stop. He didn't want… didn't need to hear anything else. "I-I'll be waiting outside."

Susan just nodded, and then turned to Neville. "When I finish in here…I'll call you."

Neville nodded, and he and Harry left the bedroom.

"They don't know you are here." Neville spoke, breaking the silence.

Harry's head snapped at him. "What? What are talking about?"

"Moody, Remus…They don't know you are here. I mean, _my_ part was to find her and bring her here but-"

"I don't care!" Harry cried. "I don't bloody care. My _life_…" he whispered the last part, wiping away the tears that insisted to fall. "S-She's supposed to be safe…s-she shouldn't get hurt…ever…s-she…" He looked Neville in the eye. "Y-You saw her! You saw her, Nev! She was naked…s-she..."

"Harry, we _don't _know what happened…We need to wait for Susan…"

"…and this Potion…this Potion you were talking about earlier… W-What if… What if they gave it to her?"

"Honestly, we can't do anything about it but…if she took the Potion…and if the Potion worked…" Neville sighed. "Would you think less of her bec-"

"Of course not!" Harry cried indignantly. "I lo-" He suddenly stopped, as he noticed the word he was about to say. _Love._ No, he didn't mean to say _love _…he had meant to say…_like…_

_Yes, like…_

Harry looked at Neville, and his former classmate gave him a half smile. "I know, Harry. I know."

Harry was waiting… Neville had gone to see Terry…Remus and Tonks had arrived, saying that the Aurors and Hit Wizards had managed to arrest several suspects but, unfortunately, Dolohov and Pierre had managed to escape.

They also said that-

…but Harry wasn't really listening to them. His mind was somewhere else…his mind was in Neville's bedroom.

He couldn't even describe what he was feeling; it was a mixture of panic, pain, despair…The images of a bleeding, beaten up, and naked Hermione simply refused to leave his mind. He just had to close his eyes…

"Oh god! NEVILLE!" Susan's desperate voice broke his thoughts. Without thinking twice, he jumped up from the couch, and ran towards the bedroom. Tonks and Remus followed him.

When Harry entered the bedroom, Neville was already there. He and Susan were trying to stabilize Hermione, who was having a seizure.

"Oh Merlin! What happened?!" Harry heard Tonks exclaim. He just watched, hopelessly, as Neville and Susan tried to help Hermione. It seemed as though she suffocating.

"I don't know what happened…" Susan was saying as she and Neville muttered Healing spells. "I-I had just examined her…" She looked briefly at Harry. "S-She wasn't… _abused._"

_'Thank Merlin.'_

"S-She took the Potion but-" There was an audible gasp. "But she didn't lose her magical abilities…" Susan stopped, and muttered another Healing spell. "I was starting to heal her when-" But then, suddenly, Neville grabbed her arm, making her stop. "What did you say?"

"I said that she started to quiver when I cast a…" Susan's eyes opened wide, she brought a hand to her mouth in horror. "Oh god!"

"What?! What's going on?!" Harry yelled.

Neville and Susan exchanged a worried glance before he turned to Harry. "Hermione…s-she is…allergic…"

"Allergic? Allergic to what?"

"To Magic."


	10. The Muggleborn

**Love, Lies, and a Secret**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Thanks to Michelle Moonshine for the beta! Oh, and last chapter was beta/edited too!

**Chapter 10: The Muggleborn**

"What to you mean _allergic to magic_?" Harry asked again, his voice trembling.

"I don't know," Neville explained as he tried to stop the convulsion without magic. "I don't know. It seems that the Potion worked differently in Hermione." He took a deep breath, and then looked at Remus. "There's nothing I can do," he said, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"No!" Harry cried in despair. "You _need _to do something. Susan-" He looked pleadingly at the former Hufflepuff.

She shook her head. "I don't know how to stop the convulsion…I can't use any spells… I'm sorry."

Harry began to pace, his hands running nervously through his hair. "No… No… I can't watch her die like this… No…"

"Neville," Tonks spoke quietly, her eyes red. "You said… You said that you can't help her because you can't use any spells on her, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, What if we take her to a Muggle doctor?"

The others looked at her with dumbstruck expressions across their faces.

"I mean, a Muggle doctor won't be able to help what has happened to her because of the Potion but they will be able to help with the convulsion… I think."

"Oh! That sounds like a great idea!" Neville exclaimed. "But…_who?_ I don't know any Muggle Doc…"

"But I do!" Remus cried. "I'll go to his home!"

Harry had never felt so relieve. Thank Merlin! There was a chance that she would be alright.

"But be quick, Remus!" Neville cried. "She doesn't have much time!"

Remus just nodded and left.

Some time later… 

"D-don't you think they are taking too bloody long?" Harry asked Remus, nervousness evident in his voice.

He and his former teacher were sitting in the waiting room of a private Muggle Clinic.

"Susan and Mike are taking care of her, Harry. I trust them," Remus replied with a small sad smile.

Harry just nodded. "Er, Remus, how do you know this Mike person? I mean, he is a Muggle-"

"-born. Michael Navy is a Muggleborn," Remus explained.

"I don't understand. If he is a Wizard, why-"

"Why is he working with Muggle Medicine?"

"Well, yeah."

Remus smirked sadly. "He decided to abandon the Wizard Word." Not waiting for Harry's reply, Remus continued, "You see, Mike went to Hogwarts with me, and your parents. He was in Ravenclaw. He was the Ravenclaw Prefect and used to date your mum's best friend, Jane. Jane Adams."

Harry looked to Remus in surprise. "I never heard about this Jane."

Sighing deeply, Remus said, "She was murdered by Ferir a year before you were born." Remus closed his eyes briefly, taking a deep breath. In his mind's eye, he could still see Jane's smile, he could still see Mary…

**_Flashback_**

_**Kings Cross**_

_**September 1st, 1975**_

_Fifteen-year-old Remus Lupin had just arrived at Kings Cross Station and was awaiting the arrival of his best friends: James, Sirius, and Peter. He was wondering if he should pass through the wall to platform 9 ¾ to wait for them there, or if he should simply wait on the Muggle side of the station. It was then that someone bumped into him. It was a teenager girl. Her hair was a bit bushy, and her eyes were a beautiful chocolate color. _

_Remus was never what people would call a "ladies man", like Sírius was. In fact, he was really shy in the aspect, but now, for the first time in his life, he felt his heart beating a little faster when he looked at the girl before him._

"_Oh! I'm so sorry!" the girl said, blushing._

_Remus was about to open his mouth to respond when he heard a voice behind him._

"_Mary!" He turned around and saw Jane Adams, a Ravenclaw girl, who was the best friend of Lily Evans. She was with her parents, who were Muggles. _

"_Jane," Remus greeted her._

"_Hi, Remus!" she replied with a smile. "What are you doing here alone?"_

"_Oh, my dad had to work so I went alone. I'm waiting for the guys," Remus explained._

"_Oh. Did you see Lily?" Jane inquired._

"_Not yet."_

"_Jane, dear, why don't you introduce us to your friend?" her father said gently._

_She slapped her own forehead lightly with a hand. "Oh! How silly of me!"_

"_Mum, dad, this is Remus Lupin. He's a fifth year, like me, but he's in Gryffindor. Remus, these are my Mum and Dad. Paul and Anne Adams."_

"_Nice to meet you," they said as each shook hands with Remus._

"_Oh, and of course...this is my baby sister, Mary!" Jane said smiling broadly, indicating Mary._

_Remus turned to Mary, and smiled at her, holding his hand out to her. "Nice to meet you, Mary."_

_She took his hand, and whispered, shyly, "Nice to meet you, Remus."_

_**End Flashback**_

'_But that was the past,'_ Remus thought, shaking his head to rid himself of the memories.

"Jane's death was the last straw for Mike. You see, a few months before her death, his family was tortured and killed by Death Eaters. He was the only one who survived," Remus explained, looking grim.

Harry gasped. "That's horrible!" he exclaimed.

"That's why he decided to stay away from the Wizarding World."

Harry shook his head, sadly. "I can't blame him."

"Neither can I," Remus replied heavily.

Harry was about to say something when Dr. Navy and Susan showed up in the room.

"How is she? Is she alright?" Harry asked hurriedly, as he stood up from the couch. "I need to see her!"

"Calm down, my boy," Mike Navy said with a tired smile. "Your girlfriend is going to be alright."

Harry felt so happy that he didn't even try to correct Mike's mistake. Smiling broadly, he turned to Susan, "Susan?"

She nodded. "She's going be fine, Harry."

"C-Can I see her?" he asked a little shyly, as a result of his original outburst.

"Yes, of course," Dr. Navy said. "She's sleeping but you can see her." He turned to Remus. "You can too, Remus."

"Thank you, Mike," Remus said, and Mike Navy just nodded.

"She's so pale," Harry commented to no one in particular as soon as he saw Hermione lying in the clinic's bed.

He walked towards the bed and gently placed his trembling fingers on her cheek. He closed his eyes briefly, opening them again a moment later, as he sighed deeply.

"She still has the bruises."

"I can't use a Healing charm on her," Mike said. "And that's exactly that I need to talk to you about."

"What? What is it?" Harry asked a bit franticly and turned to Susan, "Is this… you know...about the _Potion?_" he whispered the last part, a little unsure to how much Dr. Mike Navy could know.

"Miss Bones here told me that Hermione was in contact with some kind of deadly Potion. I'm aware of its effects, but fortunately she hasn't lost her magical abilities. I don't know why, but that isn't what concerns me. At least not now," Mike explained.

"What is it, Mike?" Remus asked. "Neville, er… Neville Longbottom, the other Healer, had said that she was allergic to magic." Remus explained, informing Dr. Navy of what Neville, who had stayed back at his flat with Terry, had said.

"Neville? Neville Longbottom?" Mike asked with a smile. "Is he-?"

Remus nodded. "Yes, Frank's son."

"Right," Mike replied a bit sadly. "Well, as I was saying, she didn't lose her powers but she has developed some kind of allergy to magic and-"

Harry was about to say something but Mike put up a hand to make him stop. "This allergy is temporary; it will only last while she has the Potion in her system. And before you panic, the Potion will leave her body naturally, with time. However-"

"Oh Thank Merlin!" Harry cried. He couldn't believe that Hermione was going to be alright.

"_However," _Mike continued, "There is a little _inconvenient."_

"What inconvenient?" Harry asked worriedly.

"She can't be in a magical environment during her healing."

"Oh." Harry didn't know exactly what to say.

"Well, I think this won't be a problem," Remus commented. "She can stay with her parents. They are Muggles and-"

"But they live in Winchester!" Harry complained. "It's… It's too far…"

Mike Navy shook his head, slightly amused at the young man. "Winchester isn't that far. It's only 55 minutes by train. Muggle train, of course."

"Well, if it is the only way," Harry replied, defeated.

"It'll be the best thing for her, Harry," Remus said. "Of course we have to talk to Hermione first, but I think it will be a problem for her. And-" He turned to Mike. "She must go by Muggle Transportation, right?"

Mike nodded. "Yes, it's the only way. She will be unable to handle an Apparation or Portkey."

"And Flooing is out of question too. Her parents don't have a Floo network," agreed Susan.

Harry looked at Hermione and then at the doctor, suddenly remembering something.

"Er, Dr. Navy," he said hesitantly, "They used the Cruciatus on her and-and probably other curses…_I mean- _what-"

To everyone's surprise, Mike gave a hollow laugh. "Well, this is a bit ironic, actually. Yes, she was tortured by the use of Cruciatus. However, it didn't affect her system."

"What do you mean?" Remus asked. "She didn't feel the curse? That's impossible!"

Mike shook his head. "No, she _felt_ it, unfortunately. However, the traces of the curse, those that normally stay in the system after an attack-" He bit his lip trying to think of an easier way to explain. "What I mean is the Cruciatus didn't leave any sequels."

"H-How?" Harry asked.

"That's why I said it is ironic. It was this _potion_. You see, the potion was supposed to reap off the magic, right? Well, it seems, fortunately, that it didn't work correctly. However, it _did_ reap off some of the magic of her body, the magic that didn't belong to her."

"The curses," Harry concluded.

"Yes, the curses. The potion killed any trace of magic that wasn't hers. In truth, the potion _did _save her life. Otherwise, I've no idea how we would heal her without the use of magic."

"Oh," was all what Harry managed to say. The potion had been Hermione's doom and salvation.

"Well, if you don't have any other questions…" said Mike, looking at his wristwatch. "Remus, I really have to go home, my in-laws are coming to dinner. When we arrived, I put some anti-magic wards on the clinic so you don't need to worry about that." He then shook his head, "God, twenty years without using a wand… oh well…" he sighed, sobering. "I don't think that will have to change-"

He looked at Hermione. "She might have some nightmares."

"I'll stay with her, doctor," said Susan.

"I will too," exclaimed Harry.

"Very well. If you need anything, just call me at home." He took his belongs and was about to leave the room when Harry called.

"Sir!"

Mike turned around.

"Thank you, sir. Thank you for saving her life," Harry said, his eyes bright.

Mike Navy grinned. "You're welcome, my boy." He looked again at the witch lying in the bed. "I know what's like to lose someone you love." He took a deep breath. "Remus, before I go, may I have a quick word with you?"

"Sure." Remus turned to Susan and Harry. "I'll be right back."

Outside the Room 

"Everything is really okay, right?" Remus asked, concerned. Hermione was a special girl and he cared about her more than he let on to the others. Of course it didn't mean he had sexual or romantic feelings for her. No, it was simply an urge to _protect _the young brown haired witch; he considered himself to be a bit like an _uncle _to her.

"Yes, everything is really okay_," M_ike Navy said with a tired smile. "This girl… Hermione… She seems to be very special..."

"More than you know," Remus answered with a sigh. "She's the most brilliant witch I have ever seen." He paused a second, shoving his hands into his pockets. "I feel like I'm responsible for her, you know? Harry has the Weasleys, _me_, and all of the Wizarding World...What I am trying to say is, that all her family is Muggle and-"

Mike put a hand on Remus' shoulder. "I understand," he said. "You feel like you need to look out for her."

Remus nodded slightly.

"She will be fine," Mike spoke again. "The most important thing now, is for her to stay away from magic for a while. I intend to visit her when she is with her parents, to make sure that everything is fine." He stopped and bit his lower lip briefly. "I want to talk with you about something else, too, Remus."

Remus looked at his old friend with curiosity. "What is it?"

"You know how I left this _magical _a long time ago… I am never really in contact with the Wizarding World anymore. Yes, I have heard about Harry Potter's triumphs against Voldemort. I may live in the Muggle World, but some things are kind of difficult not to get wind of." He sighed and then continued, "I'm really sorry that I didn't contact you after Mary… and then Lily and Ja-"

But then Remus held up a hand, making Mike stop speaking. "W-what about Mary?" Remus had always thought that Mary had left the country. James had said so, well not in those many words but- "What about her?"

Mike's eyes became saddened. "Oh, I thought you knew."

"Knew? Knew what?"

"Mary died, Remus," he said in a regretful tone. "She died, two years after Jane-"

Remus' body began to shake, and his heart suddenly felt constricted. "What hap- how?" he managed to ask, as he let himself fall into a chair.

"I don't know exactly- but it seems that it was a car accident," he explained. "Speaking honestly, I just know it because it was in the Obituaries, a Muggle paper in Winchester."

"Winchester?" Remus repeated in a whisper. It was there that he had seen her for the last time. She was with a baby, working as a baby sitter.

Mike nodded, shifting uncomfortably on his feet. He always thought that Remus had known about Mary. "I am really sorry Remus...I thought- I thought you knew-"

Remus smiled weakly. "It's okay. I-I was just taken by surprise." He took a deep breath, trying to pull himself together, as he fought the unbelievable urge to cry. "You said earlier that you wanted to talk-"

"Oh, yes," Mike said, still looking at Remus a little sadly. "It's just, my oldest daughter, Julie, she's ten years old and I think that next year, she will be receiving her Hogwarts letter."

Remus smiled genuinely. "Oh, has she been showing accidental magic?"

"Yeah. It's quite funny actually. She turned the neighbor's dog pink." He laughed a little. "Amy, my wife always knew about _my condition_. It was my choice to leave the Wizarding World. but I am not going to keep my daughter from knowing of it."

Remus nodded but didn't say anything.

"That's why I want to talk with you. Not now, of course. But I want to know everything that had happened all the years I was away."

"Of course, Mike. Let's just set a date."

Mike then looked at his wristwatch. "Oh bloody hell! I'm really late."

He walked towards the door, and Remus stood up from the chair and followed him. "I'll try to be back at the end of the day. I'll tell my secretary to cancel of tomorrow's patients." He opened the door, but before stepping out of the clinic, he turned around, reaching out his hand. "It was good to see you again, Remus."

Remus took his hand, shacking it. "Likewise, Mike. And thank you so much for all that you have done."

Mike Navy shook his head lightly. "It was nothing. And tell Harry Potter that his girlfriend will be alright. No need to worry," he said before leaving.

"Oh, Hermione isn't-" Remus tried to say but Mike was already out of sight.

Sighing, Remus Lupin closed the door, wondering how the hell they were going to tell Hermione's _real _boyfriend, Ron Weasley, about all that had happened.

'_This isn't going to be pretty.'_

* * *

Okay...a short and almost filler chapter, but I hope you liked it.

Next chapter: Harry and Hermione have a _chat..._ and Ron...

Happy New Year! J


	11. something

**Love, Lies, and secret**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

A huge thank you to Michelle Moonshine for the beta!

**Chapter 11: something**

The Burrow

September 24, 2000

**_Sunday afternoon._ **

Remus and Harry were standing in front of The Burrow's kitchen door, neither of them too eager to enter.

Remus had said that would be better if Harry was the one to tell Ron about Hermione's condition, though he would not tell him the entire truth.

Harry knew his former Professor was right, but it didn't make the task any easier. To have to do it at The Burrow made everything even more painful and uncomfortable. It would have been so much easier if it was only the two of them - only Harry and Ron, and not the whole Weasley bloody family!

However, Harry knew that as today was Sunday, Ron would be lunching at his parents' house, and Harry was supposed to be there too.

"Come on, Harry," Remus hushed him, "let's enter already."

With an annoyed groan, Harry finally opened the door, revealing Remus and himself to the Weasley family. Strangely, he didn't see Ron there.

"Harry dear!"

"Love!"

Mrs. Weasley and Ginny cried out at the same time, the latter running towards him and hugging him; a hug that was not returned.

"Where's Ron?" he blurted out, releasing himself from his girlfriend, not really caring about the slightly hurt and angry glint in her eyes.

"Oh, well…" Mrs. Weasley replied, motioning to Remus and Harry to seat at the kitchen's table, where Mr. Weasley, Fred and George, Bill and Fleur and their two-year-old son were finishing their meal, "Ronald had to eat early. Apparently there was something big he needed to do at work."

"I flooed you about noon, as you were late for lunch, but it seems you weren't at home," Ginny commented a little bitterly.

Without a glint of patient, Harry simply said, "That's because I didn't sleep there last night."

The room went silent – deathly silent.

"What!?" Ginny cried angrily. First Ron, now- _Harry!?_

Noticing that the situation needed help urgently, Remus poked in for the first time, "Harry slept at Grimmauld."

"Why?" was Ginny's reply, her voice slightly harsh.

"I slept there because I want to!" Harry practically yelled at his girlfriend. He really wasn't in any mood for Ginny's jealousy and childishness. "And besides I don't have to give you any explanation of my whereabouts!"

"I am your girlfriend!" Ginny yelled back, her face red with anger.

"Well, we can change that," Harry replied without even thinking. Ginny's eyes opened wide in shock, her eyes beginning to get teary.

"Harry, Ginevra," Mr. Weasley spoke calmly but firmly, "_please."_

Harry shifted uncomfortable in his seat, running a hand through his messy dark hair. _Why does Ginny have to be so moody?_ "Er, sorry, Gin," he muttered apologetically, exchanging a look with Remus, who nodded. "It's just- it's just that-"

"There was an accident," Remus said, freeing Harry of his misery.

"What?"

"How?"

"Where?"

Harry wasn't quite sure who asked which question.

"What happened, Harry?" Bill spoke for all his family.

"Well," he began, taking a little of the food that Mrs. Weasley was offering him. "Thanks, Mrs. Weasley." He wasn't hungry, but didn't have a heart to decline, not after he yelled at her daughter. "As you may know, I worked with Tonks last night. Everything went alright until she and I had to go to Ministry to get some papers-" With the corner of his eye he looked at Remus, who seemed impassive. _Were they buying it?_ "A-And-"

Remus put a resurgence hand on his shoulder, urging him to go on. "You can trust the Weasleys, Harry."

Harry gave a short nod.

"Yeah, mate, whatever you have to say, you can trust us," George said, earning approving mutters of all his family. Harry looked at him and his twin brother sadly. The war and Lee Jordan's terrible death had wounded the two of them deeply. Even if there were still running the joke shop and playing pranks, nothing would ever be the same.

"I know, and I'm sorry," Harry apologized.

"That's okay, Harry dear," Mrs. Weasley replied, "but, what happened?"

"To make short a long story, there was an explosion..."

"An explosion?" Fred interrupted him.

"Shh! Let Harry finish!" Ginny hissed.

"Sorry," Fred muttered. "Go on, Harry."

"Er, okay...there was an explosion in the Experimental Charms Department and- and..." He couldn't go on, even if it wasn't the truth, the image of a naked and beaten up Hermione still haunted him. It was her scars, the pale face...

"Terry Boot and Hermione were seriously hurt," Remus spoke for him.

"Oh my!" Mrs. Weasley cried, bringing a hand to her mouth; Ginny and Fleur did the same.

"But they are alright, right Remus?" Mr. Weasley asked, his voice full of concern. Hermione was like a daughter to him, even if she wasn't Ron's girlfriend.

Remus nodded gravely. "Yes, they are," he said. "However, they were trying a new experiment and you know how unknown charms can be nasty." They all nodded in agreement. "It seems that this _certain _spell they were working on...um, how do I say this? Hermione was more _affected _by it. Somehow the fact of her being a Muggleborn...caused some _outside effects."_

"Which effects?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"She is _temporarily _allergic to magic," Harry said, without looking anyone in the face.

"Mon Dieu!" Fleur cried out aloud, and everyone else began to talk at same time.

Harry held up a hand, making everyone stop. "As I said before Hermione is _temporarily allergic_ to magic. _Therefore, _she'll need to spend some time out of the Wizarding World, with her parents."

"Oh, well, at least she is out of danger," Mrs. Weasley said. "Ronald can visit her on-"

"No!" Harry cried, and everyone looked to him in surprise. Remus raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "Er, he is a Pure-Blood, too much magic. He can't see her before she is cured."

It was a lie, and Remus knew that very well but didn't say anything.

The old werewolf only wondered...

* * *

_**Hogsmeade**_

**_Unseen's Bar_**

Ronald Weasley was sitting alone in the darkest corner of the nearly unknown pub in Hogsmeade, drinking a Firewhisky. He knew it was too early for that, but he really didn't care. He just wanted to be alone, and The Three Broomsticks and the Leprechaun's were out of question. He needed to think about a way to get out of the mess he was in.

'_I love Hermione,' _he thought to himself. '_I know I love her.'_

His thoughts were broken when a pair of soft hands covered his eyes.

"Guess who?" asked a voice that he knew very well.

Ron took the hands out of his face, before saying with a slight smile, "Hello, Lavender."

Her answer was a kiss on his lips.

* * *

The Burrow 

Harry was finishing his dessert, and desperately wishing to go back to Hermione, just when Ginny put a hand on his left arm.

"Harry?" she spoke his name almost shyly, and Harry felt a little sorry for her. He knew she wasn't being treating well. As a girlfriend, she deserved a lot more. Harry just wondered if _he _could give her _more. _

"Yeah, Gin?" He forced a smiled.

"Well, how about we take a walk after you finish?" she asked. "It's a lovely day."

Deep inside he want to say '_no, I'm sorry, but I want to be with Hermione', _but the others, who at the time were purposely looking away from them, reminded him that he couldn't.

And _Ginny_ was his girlfriend.

_Ginny._

"Of course," he replied, enforcing a grin, "It would be lovely_."_

"Great!" Ginny said contently, before taking a sip of some of her pumpkin juice.

* * *

_**October, 1975**_

_**Hogwarts' grounds**_

**_Near the Blake_** **_Lake_**

Remus was strolling around the Lake with James, Sirius, and Peter, when he heard someone calling his name. He, and the others, stopped and turned around.

"Hey, Remus," Jane Adams spoke good-naturally, Lily Evans by her side, "My baby sister Mary sent me a letter. She told me that she thinks you are quite charming_."_

Sirius and James began to catcall, while Remus blushed a deep red. "Oh, I think she is very nice too," he stammered, and Jane and Lily smiled at him.

"Oh! Our little Remus may has found himself a girlfriend!" Sirius exclaimed, mimicking a mother's voice.

The girls snorted at him.

"You know, I just had an amazing idea!" James proclaimed, and Lily couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Next Holiday we can have a double date!"

Jane raised an eyebrow at him. "A double date with w_hom_, James? Can I ask?"

"Oh well, a double date with Moony here and your sister, of course." James smirked at his friend. "_And _Evans and _I!_ Two passionate couples! Doesn't that sound perfect?"

"Argh, James Potter!" Lily cried in annoyance. "You are unbelievable!"

He grinned. "I know. That's why you love me so much, my dear!"

"I'll never _ever_ date you, did you hear me, Potter?" Lily pointed a finger at him, the color of her face matching that of her hair.

"Oh, sweetheart, why keeping denying?" he replied, shaking his head. "We are _bound _to be together. We will have a handsome baby boy...your eyes and my good looks! Doesn't it sound amazing?"

Instead of saying anything, Lily grabbed Jane's hand and almost dragged her friend away with a huff.

"You know, Evans," James called out aloud after her, "maybe our son will fall in love with Remus and Jane's sister's daughter!"

* * *

_**Mike Navy's clinic, London, England**_

_**September 24, 2000**_

_**Sunday night**_

It was almost 9:00 pm when Harry (Remus having gone to Grimmauld) finally managed to return to the Muggle clinic. The time spent with Ginny had been _nice_ and he felt somewhat guilty and confused, as to why he didn't feel much when he was kissing his girlfriend.

She was nice, pretty, smart… In other words, she was the _perfect _girlfriend. Then why didn't he feel anything while he was with her?

Maybe it was the stress.

Maybe.

Shaking his head lightly to vanquish those thoughts, Harry opened the clinic's door to reveal a smiling Neville.

"Neville?" he asked in surprise, stepping inside. "What are you doing here? Where's Susan? Has something happened?" The questions were fast and spoken with worry.

"First of all, everything is okay," Neville reassured him. "I just sent Susan home. She really needed to take a rest."

Harry nodded in understanding. "And - and Hermione?" he asked quietly, his cheeks strangely warm as he spoke his female best friend's name.

Neville smiled broadly. "She's awake. I-" But Harry had never the change to hear Neville finish his sentence, because he simply ran towards Hermione's room, leaving a surprised Neville Longbotton behind.

Hermione's room 

"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed happily as he opened the door, and walked quickly towards the bed where Hermione was. "Oh Hermione!" He took her in his arms. _God, how she felt perfect in his arms!_ "Are you alright?" he asked worriedly, looking over her body, to make sure she was really alright.

_God, she still looks so pale..._ _so thin…_

"I-I fine, Harry," Hermione answered him with a smile, "Fine as I could be."

"D-Did Neville...?"

She nodded. "Yeah, Dr. Navy had been here early. I was told about my condition" She looked away, as an unwelcome tear dropped from her eye. "Tomorrow morning I'll be going to my parents' house." Hermione looked back at him, a shy smile playing on the corner of her lips. "H-Harry? T-Thank you. Thank you for finding me... for saving my life."

Harry took her small hands in his. Since when her hands been so small compared to his? "It was nothing, Hermione." He caressed her palm. "I would die for you, know that. And - and after my behavior in that club... Oh, god, Hermione I'm really sorry for the way I acted."

_She _pulled a hand out of his and placed it on his cheek, her fingers caressing his cheek lightly. "I understand why you acted that way. You were angry because you thought I was cheating on Ron." _Oh, Hermione, my anger had nothing to do with Ron... _"I felt hurt, yeah, but I understand."

Harry put a hand over hers, making her fingers to stop. "Then why, Hermione?" he asked in a serious tone, and Hermione blinked in slight surprise. "Why did you lie to me? Why did you lie all these years?"

Hermione didn't say a word.

"Come on, Hermione!" he cried in frustration. "Why didn't you ever tell me you were a Hit Wizard?"

"You know why, Harry!" she answered at last. "I couldn't tell anyone!"

Harry stood up from the bed, and began to pace around the room before facing her again. "You know that's bullshite!" he yelled at her. "I am your best friend- I had the right to know!"

Hermione snorted, getting angry herself. "Oh, _poor little Harry Potter!_" she yelled back at him, not caring if the wounds had started to hurt again. "That's exactly why I didn't tell you! I knew how you would react! I knew you would tell me '_it's too dangerous, Hermione'_!"

"Yeah! I think it is too dangerous!" he replied, his voice rising. "You don't need to prove anything to anyone anymore; you know that, don't you? We aren't in Hogwarts anymore, Hermione Granger! You won't receive points for Gryffindor if you get yourself killed!"

If there wasn't so much space between them, and she didn't feel so tired at that moment, Hermione Granger would have slapped Harry Potter.

"I know that school is over, Potter," she spoke acidly, "and I know I don't need to need to prove myself to anyone anymore." She straightened her back against the headboard. "I'm doing this because of myself! Years of my life past while I had been looking after you and Ron... and I never had a chance to look after myself, and to what _I_ wanted! It was time to make something by myself, and not because I the Boy-Who-Lived needed my help!"

"Hermione..."

"I was, and I will be, always by your side. I never doubted you. Not even in our fourth year! Even then, I was by your side! I knew you hadn't put your name in the Cup!"

"Hermione..." he tried again, his voice much softer this time but she didn't listen to him.

"I was always by your side all these years and you never, ever, thanked me. Not even after the Final Battle!"

Harry blinked at her in shock. Of course he had thanked her, hadn't he? If it wasn't for her he would be as good as dead.

"I am not saying that I am only looking for praise, but sometimes it feels good to hear it!" she was fully crying by now, her lips trembling. "The way you looked at me in that club! Sure, I understand why, but that doesn't mean it hurts any less. And what really hurts me is to think that you didn't even stop to think that _maybe _it wasn't what it looked like! That _maybe _it was an act! I know if it were the other way around, _I _would stop and think! But, you? No! You looked at me like I was unworthy scrum. I-" she stopped as her sobs began to become uncontrollable.

Harry watched, his chest tightening, and a horrible in his gut.

Unable to say anything, he walked towards the bed and took Hermione in his arms, before kissing her on the lips.

* * *

Here it is. Chapter 11. I hope you like it. 


	12. Confusion

**Love, Lies, and a Secret **

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

I'm very sorry for the delay...I wasn't very well and my beta had RL issues. But here it is. I hope you like it.

Oh! And thanks to Michelle Moonshine for the beta:)

* * *

**Chapter 12 – Confusion**

Her lips were soft. Incredibly soft.

He wrapped his arms around her, letting his fingers get lost within her soft locks.

He had never even allowed himself to _dream _about her like this before; to have any thought towards her that weren't purely platonic.

He slowly parted his lips, daring to taste more of her, and timidly touched her lips with his tongue. His heartbeat became pleasantly faster when, with a small movement of her lips, she allowed him entrance.

But as soon as the kiss deepened, Harry felt Hermione pushing him away.

"Harry," she said, the emotions in her eyes looking like something between sadness and confusion, "No."

_Why did I have to kiss her?_

Instantly, that previous feelings of passion and excitement suddenly turned into strangled pain in his chest, a desperate desire to obtain the ability to relive that moment. So that this time, he wouldn't kiss her, and everything would go back to the way it had been.

_What have I done?_

His eyes bored into hers, begging wordlessly for some kind of forgiveness. His most primitive instincts wanted to kiss her again, to taste her again- to just forget who he was, who _she_ was.

And for the brief moment, he wished that she wasn't his friend; that she wasn't _Ron's girlfriend. _

"Hermione-"

"You can't do this, Harry." Her voice sounded like a painful whisper. "You can't."

Harry reached up with his hand to touch her face gently, but Hermione shoved it away.

"You should go, Harry," she whispered. "Please, go."

Merlin, he wanted to wrap his arms around her once again, and whisper into her ear that everything was going to be alright, that nothing would change.

But he couldn't.

He couldn't say anything.

Maybe he could tell her that it was a mistake. He could tell her that it was an accident, and that he was sorry. But it would be a lie. He wasn't sorry.

The young man stood up from the bed, and walked towards the door in silence.

Before opening the door, Harry turned around and his eyes met Hermione's once again.

"I-I can't say that I'm sorry… I-it would be a lie," he said quietly, and then left.

And as soon as the door closed, Hermione enfolded her arms around herself, and began to cry uncontrollably.

She didn't know how much time had passed, when a concerned Neville quietly entered the room.

"Hermione?" he asked gently. "Are you alright?"

She looked up at him, and shook her head wordlessly.

Neville nodded in understanding as he walked towards the bed and sat down on the edge.

"Hermione," he said, taking her hand into his, and squeezing it comfortingly. "I understand that I don't know you the same way that Harry and Ron do, but I think I could consider myself a friend," he began.

"And you are, Nev. You are a great friend," she whispered quietly.

"So, can you tell me what happened?" he asked. "Harry didn't look well either."

"He kissed me," was all that she said, her eyes downcast.

Neville looked surprised for a brief moment, but quickly recovered. "I see." He sighed. "Did you like it?"

Hermione's head snapped at Neville, and she stared at him, a stunned expression upon her face. "I'm with Ron, Neville!" she cried indignantly. "And Harry is dating Ginny!"

"I know," he simply said, "But you didn't answer the question. Did you like it?"

"It doesn't matter if I liked it or not! I. Am. With. Ron!" She spoke the last sentence slowly, emphasizing each word.

"Of course it matters, Hermione!" Neville spoke firmly. "If it didn't matter, you wouldn't be crying! You wouldn't be feeling so lost!"

"But I'm not-" Hermione tried to argue, but Neville cut in.

"Harry finally did something _you _wanted to do for a while!" Neville exclaimed.

Hermione stubbornly looked away. "I-I don't know what are talking about, Neville," she said, though she was unable to keep the slight hesitation from her voice.

The former Gryffindor put his hands on her shoulders, squeezing them gently. "For Merlin's sake, Hermione!" he cried, his voice firm and strong, very different from the way it had been in their days at Hogwarts. "Stop pretending! Stop lying to yourself!"

Hermione gawked at him, considerably shocked, but didn't retaliate.

Seeing that she wasn't going to speak, Neville continued. "When was the last time you were truly happy, Hermione? The last time you laughed, or even smiled?"

Hermione was looking at him wide eyed. "I-I-" she stammered, not knowing really what to say. "But I am happy! My work-"

"I am not talking about your work and you know it." He gave her a small smile, though it was a sad one. "I am talking about your _life; _about how you have been neglecting yourself in name of-" He stopped for a moment, trying to find a fitting word or phrase to use in this situation. "-In name of '_what's right- what's supposed to be'."_

Hermione opened her mouth to say something but Neville held up a hand, making her stop.

"Please, let me finish," he said.

She nodded in acceptance, though didn't cease to look as though she wanted to retaliate.

"I know that there was always this _thing _about you and Ron. I remember when we were in Hogwarts, and people began to bet about when you two would finally get together, and after Harry started to date Ginny, it got even worse. I remember that dinner at Ron's parents' house when Mrs. Weasley commented that soon you all would become a big and happy Weasley family. What she had said had made sense, after all it was what everyone was expecting, but time passed Hermione, and I _know _your feelings towards Ron had changed too, or better, you finally began to realize what your feelings really were."

Hermione let out a small sob.

"Every time I see you with him, Hermione, you look like you are trapped, forced in a situation you clearly are barely standing."

"Nev, you are being a little too harsh," she tried to reason. "Yes, Ron and I bick-"

"No! No, Hermione!" He cried. "We- you- aren't in Hogwarts anymore! We aren't teenagers anymore. What was just flirting when you were fifteen… now it's-" He paused in his slight frustration, taking a deep breath. "You are an amazing person, Hermione. I can't count how many times you've made me smile, because of the passion you have for your work, and to learn new things and help others. I'll probably never have time enough in my life to thank you for everything you did for me, and that's why I am _begging _you to be happy." He smiled at her. "This _kiss_ may be the best thing that has ever happened to you."

"Best thing?" Hermione interrupted indignantly. "Best thing?!"

Neville gazed at her, nodding his head lightly. Hermione couldn't help but think that he was spending too much time with Luna Lovegood. "Yes, Hermione, the best thing. This kiss has forced to you to face these deep feelings that you are hiding inside."

Hermione looked at him, and the tears began to fall again.

"And you know I am not talking about Ron."

* * *

_**Grimmauld Place**_

_**The Kitchen**_

Harry was sitting at the kitchen's table, absentmindedly drinking a Butterbeer, while his eyes stared blankly at the counter.

He didn't know how much time he had been there, and truly, he didn't care. He just didn't want to go home; he simply _couldn't _face Ron. He wasn't even sure if he could _ever_ face Ron again.

Harry had always considered himself a trustworthy friend, a trustworthy man; always thinking about his friends before himself, always trying to do the _right _thing. But now- he didn't know anymore.

"Harry?" Remus' voice brought Harry back to reality. He looked up at his former teacher.

"Are you alright?" asked Remus.

"No," was Harry's short reply. He lowered his gaze, and then took another sip of his Butterbeer.

Shaking his head slightly, Remus took a seat beside Harry. His eyes wandered over Harry's features for a few seconds, and he could easily see that the young wizard was troubled; it was like a shadow of angst was penetrating his eyes.

"Harry," Remus spoke quietly, touching Harry's shoulder, "What happened?"

Without looking at Remus, Harry replied in an almost inaudible voice, "I kissed her, Remus."

Remus blinked twice not quite understanding what Harry meant. "Um, kissed who? Ginny? But she's your girlfriend-" he asked, sounding very confused.

"Hermione." Harry looked briefly at Remus before returning his gaze to his Butterbeer.

"Oh."

Harry's head snapped back to Remus, as he stared flabbergasted at his former teacher.

"What do mean _oh?_" he asked annoyed. "I kissed Hermione! _Hermione!"_

The old Marauder took a deep breath. "What happened?" he asked, and Harry began to tell the story.

"...a-and then she told me to leave!" Harry held up his arms into the air. "She just looked at me – and – and -" He stopped.

"And what Harry?"

"She said I shouldn't have done that." He buried his face in his hands, breathing deeply.

"Harry, look at me," Remus' voice was low but firm. Harry raised his head, and looked at him, his green eyes filled with confusion. "Why did you kiss her?"

"I don't know," was his honest, though desperate sounding, answer.

"What do you think of Hermione?"

"She's my best friend. So, obviously I like her and-"

Remus groaned in exasperation. "For Merlin's sake, Harry! I am asking you what you feel for Hermione! And please don't give me this bullshit about friendship! That's not what I am asking you, you know that very well!"

"I know, _Lupin_!" Harry spat, slightly angrily. "I know what you asked me! And my answer is- _I don't know!_" He ran a hand through his messy hair. "I don't know," he repeated, this time in a whisper. "It's just so confused, you know? It's not that I am in love with her-"

At this, Remus smirked knowingly, but didn't say anything.

"I-I don't know what came over me- I just _needed _to kiss her! I- Argh, Remus! Even before this bloody kiss I couldn't stop to think about her, and- and-"

"And what, Harry?"

"And now the only thing I want is to kiss her again!" Harry cried in exasperation. "I know I should think of Ron – Merlin, he's my best friend and...Ginny...and...I don't know what to do, Remus."

"Yes, you do know." Remus looked pointedly at him. "You know very well what you have to do. And you also know this has nothing to do with what happened between you and Hermione."

Harry closed his eyes briefly, opening them again a moment later. "I can't, Remus."

"No, Harry, you can- and you _have _to!" Remus said firmly. "Of course there will be tears, and broken hearts, but nothing that time won't heal."

"Remus, the Weasleys-"

"The Weasleys are a wonderful family but this is your life, Harry! I've seen you with Ginny, and- and all I can see is-"

"Friendship," Harry spoke for him. "I really liked her. Romantically speaking, I mean. Our time together in my sixth year was great, and even when we started to see each other again soon after the Final Battle- but then, I don't know how to explain it, but...the enchantment of our relationship… it's just _broken._ I don't know what happened."

"You grew up, Harry. You started to realise that your infatuation for Ginny was just that- an infatuation. You have to talk to her, Harry. You have to, before your life and hers become miserable because of this. I know you care about her, but that only gives you all the more reasons to be honest – to give her a chance to move on."

Harry nodded; he knew that Remus was right, but that didn't make anything easier.

"As for Hermione," Remus continued, a small grin on his face, "I can't say what she's feeling or thinking, even if I had a guess, but you two also need to talk- and not only about this kiss but _everything _else." Remus didn't specify what exactly _everything _meant, but Harry understood.

"She probably hates me now," Harry muttered gloomily.

Remus couldn't help but roll his eyes. "She doesn't hate you," he assured the young wizard. "She's confused for sure, but she could never hate you." He looked at Harry, and bit his bottom lip lightly. "And today wasn't the best day to decide to kiss her either."

Harry glared at him.

"She's been through a lot these past hours, and- I think she also needs to take care of some personal issues."

"You know what's funny, Remus? I am confused as hell, yeah, but I don't feel sorry. I don't feel sorry because I know deep inside that I haven't been thinking of Hermione as only a friend for a while. I tried to deny it, to forget, but- I couldn't." He took a sip of his drink. "I also can't say that I don't feel a little like a traitor. Ron, after all-"

Remus interrupted him. "Sorry, Harry, but Ronald doesn't deserve her," he said gravely.

"He loves her, Remus."

"Does he?" Remus asked, somewhat rhetorically. "Ron is a good man, a good wizard, but the way he treats Hermione-" He shook his head, grimly. "I have no doubt that he truly cares about her, but love? Love isn't the way to describe what is between the two of them."

"I know, but she's still his girlfriend."

"Yes, she is," Remus agreed, "she is."

* * *

The next day, a bit before 9:00 AM, Harry went to the clinic in hopes of speaking with Hermione before she left to her parents' house. He knew that the train to Winchester was to leave the Platform at 12:30 PM, which would give him enough time to at least try and explain.

However, when he arrived, Harry had the unpleasant surprise of discovering that Hermione had taken an earlier train.

On his way back to the Ministry, Harry couldn't help but think that maybe Remus was wrong.

Maybe, Hermione _did _hate him.


	13. Time to ponder

**Love, Lies, and a secret**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: So sorry for the delay. My comp was really wonky. I wasn't unable to type some letters and my mouse wasn't working) but here I am with a new chapter. It's basically a filler chapter but necessary. The POV's are a little different too.

Thanks so much to Michelle Moonshine for being able to 'translate' my madness:)

**Chapter 13: Time to Ponder **

_This chapter's events happen within the period of two weeks since the end of the last chapter. Of course it doesn't count the flashback scene :D_

_**London**_

_**1977**_

Mary and Remus were currently seated on a bench in the park. They had gone there because they wanted to get to know each other better. It was kind of a first date, although neither had specified it as being what it was.

"It-It's a lovely afternoon," Mary commented quietly without looking at him. She was playing with her own fingers in her lap.

"Yeah," he replied in an equally quiet manner, looking down at his feet.

"Mary-"

"Remus-"

They spoke at same time.

"You first." Again, together.

They laughed.

"No, it wasn't anything important," she said smiling. "What did you want to say?"

"Oh...j-just..." _Just that I want to hold your hand and kiss you... "_You'll be finishing school next year, right?" _Way to go, Lupin! A true Gryffindor!_

"Yeah," she smiled. "Next year… I can barely wait."

"What do you want to do once school is over?" he asked her curiously.

"I want to be an architect," she told him, then pausing. She was unsure if he knew what an architect was. "I don't if you know-"

But Remus shook his head playfully. "I am not a lost cause when it comes to Muggle things, like James, Sirius, and Peter are."

"Oh. Right."

There was a slight awkward pause between them.

"Mary-"

"Remus-"

They laughed nervously, after having spoken simultaneously once again.

Then, summoning all his courage, Remus took Mary's hand gently, and smiling timidly at her, asked, "Can – can I kiss you?"

Mary found herself unable to speak, and her heart beating uncontrollably within her chest. She simply nodded, closing her eyes.

Remus then leaned in and tenderly touched her lips with his own.

It had been her first kiss, and a very pleasant one, at that.

* * *

_**2000**_

Lavender Brown gazed sadly at the framed photograph on her dresser. The photo was of Parvati during their sixth year at Hogwarts. She was waving happily at the camera, looking as though she had not a care in the world.

"I miss you so much, Pav," Lavender whispered, wiping a tear away that had trailed down her cheek. "I need you so much." She closed her eyes tightly and took a deep breath before opening them again.

"Why did you have to go, Pav? Why?"

She took her comb from atop the dresser and began to run it through her hair slowly.

"I know exactly what you would have said if you'd have been right now. I know. You would have said that I deserve better; that I should get a grip. I _know. _I've been telling myself the same things – everyday, every minute. I-I just _can't_- I can't, Pav. I love Ron. I love him so much. I-if you were here, I know you would have understood. I know you would have comprehended it."

"I know that's not the future I pictured for myself, Pav. No, it's not. But what really remains from the future I once wanted? I am alone. This damn war took everything. It took you away from me," she spoke the last sentence in a whisper.

She then replaced the comb to its place on the dresser, and stared into the mirror. She didn't feel pretty, or desirable. Not even in the beautiful new dress she was wearing or the fancy make-up. Lavender, most of all, was feeling empty – shallow.

"Hermione had an accident, you know?" she continued to talk. "Something to do with her work at Ministry. She and Terry Boot were hurt badly, it seems. But she's worse. Ronie said she had to go to her parents' house for the recovery. Something to do with magic – I don't know. He didn't tell me." She paused a moment and look back at Parvati's photograph. "I don't hate her, Pav. I don't. I know I got very angry when they started to date – but I was just a teenager then. Now everything's different." She bit her lower lip. "If I thought he loved her..." she paused to take a deep breath. "If I thought he loved her- I would back off. I swear, I would. But he doesn't love her. I am not saying that he loves me. No. Their relationship looks more like it's an obligation, Pav. It isn't love." She stood up, and adjusted her dress. "I brought this yesterday. Beautiful, huh? I-I brought it in a new store in Hogsmeade. Lots of beautiful clothes there...Y-You would have loved it, Pav. I'm sure you would have." She paused again and glanced towards the photograph. "Well, I think I-"

Just then, Lavender's monologue was interrupted by the doorbell.

"Oh! It's him!" she cried, taking another look at herself in the mirror. "I have to go!"

And she left the bedroom; not noticing that Parvati's laugh in the photograph had been replaced by a sad smile.

* * *

Draco Malfoy sighed as he walked alone through the empty streets of Hogsmeade. It was a cold afternoon, and no one was inclined to stay outdoors, something that Draco was actually grateful for. He wasn't in the mood for big gatherings, or students' squeals. Draco just wanted to wander peacefully, silently. 

He still felt, somehow, out of place – like an intruder into the so-called _Light _side. Unlike the _others_, he didn't want to fight the Dark Lord and save the Wizard World, or help the Muggleborns. He couldn't care less about the others, and he _still _thought that the greater part of the Muggleborns were just filthy Mudbloods. Maybe the only exception was Granger. He had to admit – she _was_ brilliant. But no, his fight was personal.

"I hate you, Lucius," he whispered angrily to himself, "I hate you for everything you were and everything you've done – and I hate you even more for making it so that I am unable to forget."

Draco was so immersed in his thoughts that he didn't even notice someone walking in his direction. The collision was inevitable.

"What the h-" He suddenly stopped when he realised who the person was. "Weaselette!" He smirked at youngest Weasley. "What a pleasure."

Ginny couldn't help but snort softly under her breath. "Malfoy."

Draco held up his hands in a mock surrender for a moment, before taking a proper look at her. "Hey! Why the long face?" He leaned closed her and whispered into her ear, "Not happy to see me?"

Ginny just stared at him in a '_Do you really want me to answer that?_' fashion.

"You know you look very sexy when you look at me that way?" he commented slyly, taking a hold of her arm.

The young Weasley wanted to retaliate, but felt herself blushing instead. "Now, Malfoy, let go of my arm so I can go home. I am really tired, and cold."

"Cold?" he whispered. His breath was on her neck just below her earlobe. She could feel the shiver run down her spine. She needed to get out of there.

"Dra- Malfoy. I- I-" The young redhead witch was unable to go on as Draco began to place small kisses on her neck. She wanted to scream – to run away, but Ginny found herself unable to do it.

It wasn't in her nature to cheat, though – actually, she was still mad at Ron for what he was doing to Hermione. And she loved _Harry_.

Harry.

She and Harry were in a relationship. It was a dream that had finally came true. But dreams are too different from reality.

She loved Harry, she really did. However, even if she convinced herself that he liked her a lot – she wasn't sure that he loved _her_.

They hardly ever actually kissed, or hugged each other. Ginny sensed that Harry was distant. He never wanted to go out, or si_mply _spend an afternoon with her, holding hands at The Burrow. He always needed to work, or do something.

And everything got worse after Hermione's accident. Harry wasn't himself anymore. Many times she had caught him trying to say something, but then he wouldn't.

He wasn't well. And a big part of her knew it had something to do with Hermione.

But Ginny didn't want to think about that.

Hermione and Harry.

They...

No! There was nothing romantic between the two of them.

Ginny shook her head to rid herself of those thoughts. "Stop it!" she finally cried to Malfoy, struggling against his grip, and making him let go of her arm. "I hate you!" she hissed before Apparating away.

Draco just stood there, in the middle of the street, grinning like a fool.

"_Would you mind, Potter, if I did your girlfriend?"_

Well, the afternoon wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

Hermione Granger put the Muggle novel she was reading down onto her lap, as she sighed softly. She loved her parents, she loved her Muggle background, and her childhood home, but deep inside, she knew she wasn't a part of that anymore. 

She had spent the night after the kiss, and the following talk with Neville, thinking about what she would – should do. One part of her wanted to say that the kiss was nothing, that Neville was utterly wrong – that her relationship with Ron was a good thing.

But she knew it would be a lie. She and Ron's relationship was slowing dying, and they were just too stubborn to admit it.

She loved him. She knew she loved him, but perhaps not in the way he deserved, not in the way a woman loved a man.

And Harry...

Fifteen days had passed since she had left and she still didn't know what to think. Or maybe she _did_ know but was too afraid to admit it to herself.

Hermione could still close her eyes and feel his body against hers, his smell, and his taste. She had wondered about it so many times when she was younger and – and the reality was so much better.

She had always known that she had a sort of attraction towards her best friend, but she always supposed it to be something harmless, a little consequence of his becoming the handsome man he had become.

For a long time, Hermione had prayed for it to be only an attraction.

When she had taken the early train on that morning, she knew she was making the right decision. The young witch had been a Gryffindor, and she had never been a person to run away, to hide herself from her problems, but she also knew Harry would be there if she took the next train – and it was too soon to see him.

She – they – needed time to themselves. Time to think.

But fifteen days passed and she didn't hear a single word from him, not even to ask how she was doing, or if she was better.

Even Ron, poor Ron, had managed to call her, asking if she was fine (actually, he had screamed through the _fellytone)._

Dr. Mike Navy had gone to visit her a couple of times. He had told her that body had expelled almost all of the potion, but she would have to wait until the potion was totally gone from her system before she returned to a Magical Environment.

Remus Lupin had also come to visit her. Several times, in fact. Not that she minded. Hermione truly like the old werewolf. Sometimes she felt like they had some sort of connection that was beyond the simple fact that he had been her Professor.

He told her all news from the Ministry, and of Tonks and Terry, who thankfully was doing fine.

But... Only when she had asked about Harry, Remus purposely changed the subject, simply muttering that the young wizard was fine.

"Oh, Harry," she whispered quietly to herself. "I-"

Just then the doorbell rang, breaking her from her musings.

"Hermione, dear!" her mother called from the kitchen. "Can you go see who it is?"

"Sure, mum!" she called back, standing up from the couch.

She walked towards the front door, and without thinking twice, she opened it.

"Hello, Hermione," the person said, a bit nervously.

It was Harry.

* * *

AN: I hope you liked it. Oh, just to pimp myself :P I started a new story. If you want to take a look, it's called 'Here, There, and Everywhere', and it is on Portkey: http:// fanfiction . portkey . org/ story / 7057

Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed last chapter!


	14. sorting some things out

**Love, Lies, and a Secret**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

A.N: Another chapter. I think it is a little bittersweet, I don't know. Oh, and there is a little surprise in the end. lol. Oh, and again: this story has nothing o do with my other fics. They are all different stories. Thanks Michelle Moonshine for the beta.

**Chapter 14: Sorting Some Things Out **

_Grangers' Residence, Manchester_

_October, 1981_

Amanda Granger was just about to serve dinner when the doorbell rang suddenly, but before she could think to answer the door, her husband had already gone to open it. Their two-year-old daughter was behind him, following him slowly.

"Hello, May I help you?" she heard her husband asking.

However, the answer wasn't exactly what she was expecting. "H-Hermione?" a young man voice whispered loud enough for her to hear. "Is this Hermione? S-She's gotten so big."

Walking quickly, Amanda went to the door and picked up her baby, intuitively protecting her from that stranger.

"What do you want, sir?" Phillip Granger asked again in a terse tone of voice. "Do I know you?"

Still holding the young girl in her arms, Amanda came near to the door to see who it was. The voice's owner was a young man, probably not older than twenty-one, or twenty-two. He wasn't very tall and even with the pair of glasses he was wearing and his messy hair, Amanda could see that he was a handsome man.

However, what really caught her attention was the toddler he had in his arms. It was an adorable baby boy, who resembled the man greatly. It was, without a doubt, his son.

"Baby!" Hermione let out a small cry, pointing a tiny finger at the baby boy.

"Yes, sweetie. Baby," Amanda replied, but did not take her eyes away from the pair in front at her. The young man was smiling sadly at Hermione. "_Well?_" she asked firmly.

The young man shook his head, as if he was attempting to return to the present. "Oh, I'm sorry," he said with a smile. "I'm James Potter, and this is my son Harry."

_Potter._ _Potter... Potter was Hermione's..._

Amanda felt as though the air around had become cold, and a feeling of dread filled her body immediately. Phillip moved to stand protectively in front of Amanda and Hermione.

"Baby!" Hermione giggled again.

"Shh, sweetie," Amanda whispered quietly to Hermione, who was smiling widely at the boy.

"Oh, I see you already know me," James Potter commented.

"What do you want?" Philip asked a little too rudely. "I think we have _nothing-" _But James held up he free hand, making the other man stop speaking.

"I don't want to take Hermione back-"

"Oh well, that is good!" Amanda spoke out. "The adoption was entirely legal. She is _our _daughter now. _Our _little girl. We asked t-that old man, Dumbly-something…"

"Dumbledore."

"Whatever." Amanda dismissed it with a wave. "We asked him if the father of the child, Hermione, was sure that he wanted to give her up. He said you were!"

"H-He was right," James replied painfully. "It was the right decision. As much as I love Hermione...after Mary's death...I couldn't- I can't." He bit his bottom lip. "I-I just came here to see her one last time and – and give her something." James put a hand into one of his trouser pockets and pulled out a medium sized envelope.

"My wife and I, and Harry here, will be away for a while and-" He paused for a moment. "_Anyways, _here it is."

He then gave the envelope to Philip, who took it with a raised eyebrow.

"Go on, open it."

Gingerly, Phillip Granger opened the envelope and, after seeing what was inside, looked to James in confusion.

"What?" Amanda asked curiously. "What's inside, Phil?"

"Er..." He looked back and forth between his wife and James, who nodded, giving him wordless permission to show the content of the envelope to Amanda.

"I-It's a key, and a photograph." He reached into the envelope and removed a black and white photograph, a large old key, and two pieces of paper, and proceeded to give them to Amanda.

"What is this?" Amanda asked James, looking sorrowfully at the photograph. It was a photo of Hermione, a very small Harry, James, and a young brunette woman. Flipping over the photograph in her hand, Amada read:

'_September 19, 1980_ – _Hermione's first birthday. _

_Hermione, Harry, James, and Mary._

_Harry and Hermione meeting for the first time._

_A happy day.'_

Looking at the photograph, Amanda bit back a sob as tears began to fall from her eyes. With trembling hands, she unfolded the first piece of paper. She wasn't too surprised to find that it was a letter.

"_Hermione,_

_I really don't know how to begin, or what to write. What is one supposed to write to a daughter that doesn't know them – or that doesn't remember knowing them?_

_I was never one to be good with words._

_I just wanted to say that your mum, Mary, and I are very proud of you. And everything we did was for your safety. _

_I only wish that I will survive this war, and then, if possible, tell you the whole truth. _

_I love you, my daughter._

_Your papa, _

_James Potter._

_PS: With this letter I am also giving you a photograph of us, your mum and your brother, Harry. I am also attaching a copy of your birth certificate, attesting that I am your father. The vault, which the key opens, goes by number 415. _

_I love you."_

"I-I don't understand," Amanda stammered.

James smiled sadly. "I don't know if you intend to tell Hermione she had been adopted b-but, if you do, I think she would like to know who her parents were." He looked at Hermione and sighed. "T-The key... you'll understand, in time." James shifted nervously on his feet before continued, "I have to go. I-It was nice to see her again and-"

Amanda grinned sympathetically at him. "We were just about to start dinner, why don't you and Harry stay?"

James smiled widely. "We would love to."

_Grangers' Residence, Manchester_

_October, 2000_

"Mum? Mum!" Hermione's voice brought Amanda Granger back from her daydreaming. "Mum? Are you all right?"

"Huh? Oh! Of course, sweetie," Amanda replied with a forced smiled. Everytime she saw Harry those memories seemed to return to her. And he looked so like his father. Amanda knew that Philip was right when he had told her that they needed to tell Hermione about who her real parents were. But – after so much time had passed, she couldn't help but feel afraid that Hermione would be angry with them.

"Hello, Harry, it's great to see you," she greeted Harry, giving him a hug and kiss on the cheek. "How have you been?"

"It's good to see you too, Missus Granger," he replied with a genuine smile. "I am good. How're you and Mister Granger?"

"We are doing fine, dear, but please – let's forget these formalities. Amanda and Philip are just fine."

"Okay, Mis- Amanda."

"Good!"

"Mum," Hermione spoke, "Harry and I are going to go for a walk. Do you need anything before we go?"

"Oh, no, sweetie," Amanda answered. "You are really in need of some fresh air, Hermione Granger. Being inside of this house all day reading isn't healthy!" Hermione rolled her eyes at her mum. "Just try to not stay away for too long after dark. I know, you are an adult but-"

"I know, mum." She gave her mother a kiss on the cheek, and then turned to Harry. "Let's go, Potter."

"Bye, mi- Amanda."

"See you, Harry."

"Harry-"

"Hermione-" They spoke at same time, as they sat at a table in a Café.

"I-" Harry started to speak again, but was interrupted by the waitress.

"Would like something?" the young waitress asked – and, in Hermione's opinion, she was smiling at Harry in a slightly more-than-friendly manner.

Before answering, Harry turned to Hermione. "Hermione?"

"A diet coke, please," she said, glaring at the waitress.

The young woman nodded and scribbled down the order in her notepad. "What about you, si-" She stopped and let free a giggle. "Oh, you don't mind if I don't call you sir, do you? You look so young!"

Hermione couldn't help but snort.

_Bitch!_

"That's alright," he said, grinning. "I want the same for me. Only, not diet."

"Oh, of course, you don't need anything diet at all!" She flashed him a smile before walking away.

"What a bitch!" Hermione hissed. "Did she just call me fat?!"

Harry bit the insides of his cheeks to keep from smiling. "She's just a loser," he said. "You are beautiful." He leaned over the table slightly, and took Hermione's hands into his. Everything he had intended to say was momentarily forgotten, and they stayed that way for what seemed to be forever. Silently, they simply looked at each other, until the waitress returned with their orders. This time, seeing their entangled hands, she didn't say a word.

"Harry." Hermione was the first to break the silence, letting go off his hand. "We need to talk." Harry opened his mouth to reply but she cut in before he had a chance to speak. "No, Harry, please, let me speak first."

He nodded and said nothing.

She took a sip of her drink and then started to talk. "First I want to apologize for taking the early train that day. I-I should have told you."

"Why did you do it then?"

"After everything that had happened just a few hours before-" She looked down at her lap for a moment, before looking up at him once again. "I couldn't see you. Not so quickly. I needed to be alone, just with myself and my thoughts."

"Do you hate me?" Harry sputtered, a feeling of dread washing over his body. Lupin had been trying to convince him for days that Hermione didn't hate him, but still…

"Hate you? Of course not!" She raised her hand in an attempted to touch his, but paused when she was half way there. She closed her fingers slowly and retrieved her hand into her lap.

"On the contrary." She blushed lightly. "What happened between us… was so intense, at least for me, it was. I needed to sort some things out before talking to you again."

"And did you?" Harry interrupted her. "Did you sort some things out?"

She smiled nervously. "Sort of," she said. "M-my relationship with Ron wasn't ever easy." Hermione laughed dryly. "Sometimes I even wondered about how we managed to become friends. We are just so different. And I'm not only talking about the fact that I am a Muggleborn and he knows nothing about Muggles. I am talking about our beliefs. H-he is a great guy but-" She took a deep breath. "In the beginning it just seemed so obvious, you know? The bickering, and the idea of sidekicks who were just meant to be together, and you dating Ginny-" She shrugged. "It was what everyone wanted and expected. Granger and Weasley together. Hermione and Ron, a happy ending. But there weren't happy endings in this story, Harry. Day by day, Ron and I would become more miserable."

"Hermione-"

"Please, Harry, let me finish."

He nodded.

"Ron and I would become even more miserable…" she repeated the words she had left off at. "And then you... you kissed me. It made me so angry, so confused, Harry! I-I just wanted to hate you, to hit you... but I couldn't - I couldn't, because in reality, I was only angry with myself. I was angry for wanting to have done that before. Angry for not being able to forget my deep, and hidden feelings."

Harry stared at her, his eyes shinning. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He thought for a moment that he had surely heard wrong, but he hadn't. He had always thought it to be impossible that Hermione would have feelings for him that were beyond friendship, but here she was, saying otherwise. He thought she would hate him after the way he had kissed her. He thought she would never want to speak to him again. That she would simply dismiss him and tell him that what he wanted could never be, because she loved Ron. But here she was, telling him that she and Ron were miserable together, and that she had wanted to kiss him, Harry. That she was angry with herself for not being able to push back her feelings. Her feelings for _him_.

"I'm confused, Harry," she continued. "I am really confused about these feelings that I have towards you. I don't know how to act, what to do. However, I can't do anything before talking with Ron. I need to speak with him. He deserves it. Even if he sometimes acts like a prat of a boyfriend, he _is _one of my best friends. Until then..." She looked at him, smiling sadly. "I can't."

Harry nodded, looking down at his untouched drink. "I know," he said, lifting his gaze to look at her. "I am not someone who finds it easy to talk about my feelings. I just knew that there was something there – something I just didn't want to see earlier. I don't know if it's love, Hermione, I don't. I just know that it's something powerful enough to restrain me from sleeping, eating, and thinking properly." He closed his eyes for a moment. "I-I wish I could feel this way about Ginny b-but, I just can't. She's such a great girl, though and I feel so bad and..."

Hermione got up from her chair and walked towards Harry's seat, kneeling in front of him, as she placed her hands on his lap. "Talk with her, Harry. She deserves it." She smiled at him. "Not because of...Talk with her about how you're feeling. She deserves it," she repeated.

Unable to control himself, Harry cupped Hermione's cheeks with his hands. "I know," he whispered looking at her lips, smiling at the flush that came to her cheeks. "Hermione-" he whispered huskily, leaning down closer to her face.

"Harry, we can't-" Hermione replied weakly, but did not move away.

"I know," he whispered regrettably, before his lips descended onto hers nevertheless. He knew that it was wrong in every sense of the word, but they had been so close, and she had wanted it as well. He was simply unable to restrain himself.

The kiss started slowly, as if they were attempting to remember the other's taste. Harry, without breaking the kiss, managed to lift Hermione from the ground and sit her on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her midsection, and held her close.

His heart began to beat faster and harder against his ribcage as she began to stroke his hair softly, moaning quietly against his lips.

They continued to kiss tenderly, until the lack of oxygen to their brains had begun to become an issue. They parted slightly to catch their breaths, but their lips continued to touch lightly.

Harry brushed his fingers lightly over the skin of her face, as he looked from her eyes to her lips. "I-I can't do this with you. W-We can't. I-I-" he whispered breathlessly.

Hermione laid a finger on his lips. "Shhh," she whispered, and then leaned into him, resting her head on his chest, as she sighed deeply.

They were going to be alright.

_**Meanwhile...**_

_St. Mungo's,_

_London_

"No, it can't be! You've got it wrong!" the young woman cried desperately at the Healer. I just came here for my routine exam. I feel nothing! You must have done something wrong!"

The Healer shook her head. "No, I did nothing wrong," she stated calmly. "And you haven't felt any symptoms yet, because it is too early."

"B-But I-I can't...This has to be wrong."

"I performed the test three times, Miss Brown. You are pregnant."

* * *

Okay, this may be the last chapter I post here on FF. I like this site but the little response and the time wasted on updating are showing me that it may better to not continue. I am not talking about only reviews (even thought it is also something I got really disappointed, I won't lie) but the response in general- Reviews/Hits/ everything. Like, my new story I didn't even start to post here. 

I won't abandon this story, no! I'll continue to update but not here. You can find it on Portkey. (my profile is http:// fanfiction( . )portkey(.) org / profile / 18012

Perhaps, in the future, when the story is finished I'll post it (complete) here.

Thanks everyone. :)


End file.
